Vivre sa non vie, Mode d'emploi
by Rorp
Summary: Comment réagiriez vous si vous étiez propulsés du jour au lendemain dans le monde des ténèbres. C'est la question qu'à du se poser Robin, une personne qui à eu pas mal de chance... Jusqu'à maintenant. Pour ceux qui trouverons des choses curieuses dans cette histoire, elle est un peu a cheval entre la V20 et la V5 pour ce qui est de l'histoire, et du fonctionnement des vampires.
1. Chapitre 1 Bienvenue dans le Sabbat

J'ai mal à l'arrière de la tête. Il fait noir. J'ai l'impression d'être compressé comme si j'étais dans un métro trop plein, et que j'étais par terre. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'étouffer. En fait je constate que je respire plus. Je suis mort ? Non, je peux sentir mes doigts bouger, et j'arrive à tourner la tête. Et puis **j'ai soif**. On peut pas avoir soif si on est mort, si ? Je vois un peu de lumière nocturne venant de dessus. Et j'ai l'impression de voir des silhouettes vaguement humaines se monter les unes sur les autres pour aller en haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je commence doucement à flipper. Je fais un effort monstre pour essayer de me concentrer. Je remarque que mon impression n'en est pas vraiment une, je suis sous un tas de gens qui s'entre-piétine pour remonter jusqu'à la lumière. **J'ai soif**. Je vais encore attendre, ça m'évitera de me faire trop piétiner. Et puis de toute façon, le poids que j'ai sur moi est bien trop grand, je peux pas me dégager. Mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder. **J'ai soif**. Je réalise que ma soif m'entête.

Je sens dans ma bouche que mes canines sont plus longues que la normale. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Maintenant ! Enfin je peux monter. Je galère. Enfin ! Je suis dehors.

Wow ! Les lumières de la ville m'éblouissent. Une ville ?**J'AI SOIF !** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **BOIRE !** Mon esprit s'embrume. J'ai l'impression qu'un voile rouge se met sur mes yeux. **JE VAIS BOIRE ! VILLE ! MORTELS ! BOIRE MORTELS !** Je ne comprends plus mes pensées, mais me laisse aller à elles. Je fonce dans la rue. D'autres personnes font comme moi. Elles attaquent les passants. Je vois un groupe de jeunes de quartiers, du genre à foutre le bordel et à savoir se défendre. Je leur fonce dessus. D'autres personnes font pareil. Nous les mordons. Nos dents traversent leurs peau avec facilité. Nous buvons leur sang. **MORTELS DÉLICIEUX ! PLUS ! AUTRES ME VOLER LE SANG ! DEVOIR CHASSER SEUL ! **

Des policiers arrivent. Ils tirent. Je reçois une balle. Je la sens à peine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une pichenette. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.**MORTELS ATTAQUER MOI ! TUER EUX ! BOIRE EUX !** Je fonce vers eux, j'en bois un. Les autres fuient. Ceux qui n'y arrivent pas sont bu par d'autres.

Je reprends conscience. Je réalise ce que j'ai fait. J'ai bu le sang de gens, mes canines sont longues et effilés, je réalise que mon corps réponds alors que mes signes vitaux semblent s'être fait la malle, j'ai encaissé des balles comme si c'était des pichenettes… Avant que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir plus en détail, j'entends une voix dans ma tête : _Venez mes enfants, retrouvez-moi à l'orée du bois de Boulogne. Là, vous comprendrez._

Je peux voir le bois d'ici. Je m'y rends. D'autres personnes y vont aussi, toutes ayant les vêtements tachés de sang, criblés de déchirures et autres impacts de balles, et au teint assez pâle. Je réalise que c'est également mon cas.

Une fois arrivé, nous somme accueilli par un… Truc humanoïde ? La chose semble être un homme, pâle, assez grand, en toge rouge. Mais il semble que ses doigts sont couverts d'une structure osseuse qui semble tourbillonner et finir en pointe, et sa tête a troqué les cheveux par une structure similaire aux doigts, mais plus grosse. Il a un visage dur, et des yeux d'un jaune angoissant.

"Bienvenus, mes enfants, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Vous devez êtres perdus. Je suis là pour vous expliquer la situation. Vous avez été choisis parmi les mortels pour obtenir le don de Caïn. Ce soir, vous vous êtes purgés de vos liens mortels ! Vous êtes maintenant l'épée de Caïn, une épée qui frappera des créatures antédiluviennes voulant la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons ! Vous pouvez refuser ce don, et essayer de retourner à votre vie, et attendre que la fin du monde sonne à votre porte... Ou vous pouvez nous rejoindre, et profiter de votre don pour tuer ces créatures, et ainsi sauver ce monde, notre monde, de la dévastation. Nous vous apprendrons à maîtriser ce don, et nous répondrons à vos questions. "

Dans l'assemblée, un brouhaha commence à arriver. Certains semblent chercher à sortir de la foule, disant que c'est n'importe quoi, mais une majeure partie de celle-ci reste. J'en fais partis, un peu parce que je comprends rien, et que ce gars à l'air d'être le seul qui semble pouvoir m'expliquer c'est quoi les bails.

"J'en déduis que ceux qui sont encore là voudront bien me suivre, renchéris l'homme en toge. Bien."

Nous le suivons alors. Il nous fait rentrer dans des camions. Nous roulons pendant une trentaine de minutes, puis nous nous arrêtons devant ce qui semble être un fort abandonné. Là, tout le monde descend, puis on nous dit de nous presser, car nous n'aurions vraiment pas envie d'un bain de soleil. On nous présente des lits placés dans une grande salle. On nous dit de nous reposer, car les jours à venir vont être chargés. Ça tombe bien, car tout le monde semble fatigués, moi le premier.

Je tombe comme une souche, et m'endors très vite. Cependant, quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, Je suis au moins aussi fatigué que la veille, mais sans pouvoir me rendormir. On vient nous chercher, puis nous explique qu'un médecin va tout nous expliquer, et nous poser quelques questions. Nous devons y aller tour à tour, et une sorte de file d'attente se forme.

Quand vient mon tour, je me retrouve dans un bureau de médecin, assis face à une jeune infirmière blonde, aux yeux azurs perçants, aux cheveux longs, avec deux couettes, avec un visage enfantin, et un sourire en coin.

"Salut! Dit-elle d'une voix énergique.

\- Euh… Bonjour? Répondis-je, hésitant.

\- Pas besoin d'être si formel, on sera bientôt tous amis. Je m'appelle Léa. Et toi ?

\- Robin, madame.

\- Hé, j'suis pas assez vieille pour que tu m'appelles comme ça, et comme je t'ai dit, pas besoin d'être si formel, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

\- Très… Très bien, Léa.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai très mal dormis. À vrai dire, j'ai même l'impression que c'est comme si j'avais pas du tout dormis.

\- Hin hin… Très bien. Bon au moins pour toi ça aura été simple de dire s'que t'es. J'apprécie le fait que tu me simplifie la tâche.

\- Ce que je suis ? Explique-moi s'il te plait.

\- Oui pas de soucis, bah pour faire simple, t'es un vampire. Cool, hein ? Comme moi, et tout les gens dans le fort…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. Ça existe pas les vampires, enfin…

\- Allons t'as l'air d'être un gars intelligent, vu le carnage que vous, les tronches de pelles, avez foutu, tu as une autre explication ?

\- Hé est ce que je te traite de… Euh… J'ai pas d'idées mais… Je vais trouver.

\- Te prends pas la tête, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux gens qu'on recrute comme ça.

\- Comment ça que vous recrutez comme ça ? Demandais-je en haussant le ton

\- Du calme, j'vais t'expliquer. Par contre, si tu hausses encore une fois le ton, je te bute, m'annonce-t-elle en plantant un scalpel dans le bureau, avec un sourire en coin. C'est clair ?

\- Tr-tr-très cl-cl-cl-clair, L-l-l-léa, répondis-je, paniqué.

\- Bon, donc la façon dont tu as été recruté, c'est simple. On t'a assommé d'un coup de pelle à l'arrière de la tête, on t'a fait devenir un vampire, et on t'a foutu dans un immense trou avec d'autre gens qui ont subi la même chose. Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi on va te traiter de tronche de pelle pendant un petit moment. Enfin bref t'es un vampire, c'est cool, et je peux même te dire de quel clan t'es.

\- Quel clan ?

\- Oui, en gros les vampires sont regroupés en plein de clans, avec des pouvoirs trop cool. Mais on a tous une faiblesse différente, ce qui permet de savoir à quel clan tu appartiens. On a d'autres méthodes, mais c'est la plus simple. Genre pour toi, bah, t'auras pas de sommeil réparateur tant que tu dors pas en présence d'un peu de terre d'un lieu important pour toi. Donc t'es un Tzimisce.

\- Euh mais j'aurais juste pu avoir une nuit de merde, non ?

\- Alors plutôt un jour du coup. Et non, les Tzimisces sont les seuls à avoir ce genre de problème alors qu'on les laisse en paix. Du coup, c'est quoi ce lieu ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas moi, j'en ai plusieurs de lieux importants.

\- Bon, bah on va faire ça vite : c'est lequel le plus important pour toi. Et si y en a toujours plusieurs de lieu comme ça, dans lequel t'as vécu le plus longtemps."

Après une réflexion de quelques minutes, je répond :

"Bah j'ai vécu la majorité de mon enfance et de mon adolescence à Embrun.

\- Embrun. Attend je trouve ça. (Elle regarde son ordinateur). Euh, Embrun en France, ou au Canada ?

\- En France.

\- Bon ça sera plus chiant, mais on va se débrouiller pour te filer de la terre venant de là.

\- Pourquoi plus chiant ?

\- Bah disons qu'en France, on a pas la cote. Alors qu'au Canada, on est pas les rois du monde mais presque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était pas prévu que ça soit moi qui t'en parle, mais bon au pire, pour ce que ça change. En gros, les vampires sont réunis en plusieurs factions, dont les deux principales sont nous, le Sabbat, même si on préfère le nom de la main noire, et la Camarilla, qui sont les gros enculés qui dirigent une grosse partie du monde, et sont les esclaves des monstres que l'on combat. Et le Canada c'est un gros pays à nous, là où la France, bah pas vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est là, pour libérer le pays...

\- Traduction, en faire un territoire du Sabbat. C'est ça ?

\- Disons que tu peux dire ça avec tes potes, mais officiellement, on peut te tuer pour dissidence si tu dis ça. Bon ça se fera que si t'es casse couille, mais évite quand même.

\- Et du coup, c'est quoi la suite ?

\- Bah tu vas aller voir un autre Tzimisce qui va t'apprendre ce que tu peux faire, et à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Qui sait, ça se trouve c'est ton père, vampiriquement parlant je veux dire… Ensuite on va t'expliquer comment fonctionne notre monde. Et ensuite tu vas devenir un excellent membre de notre organisation… Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais y en a d'autres après toi, donc bon, bonne soirée, et à bientôt."

Je sors alors de la salle. Un vampire… Ça me parait tellement impossible. J'ai des dizaines de questions qui me viennent en tête. Bon… Je vais aller voir un Tzi-machin-truc, et puis on verra bien après. De toute manière j'ai pas bien le choix. Une fois que j'aurais toutes les infos dont j'ai besoin, je me casse, et je retourne à ma vie d'avant.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'explication

Bonjour cher (chère) lecteur (lectrice), et bienvenue dans ce second chapitre (au nom très explicite). J'avais prévu de le sortir mercredi, mais l'envie de partager la suite a pris le dessus. Donc bon du coup bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

À peine suis-je sorti que je me dirige vers des gens qui ressemblent à des gardes afin de leur demander où je peux trouver un de ses tzi-machins. Bon du coup ils me redonnent le nom, Tzimisce, et m'indiquent là où se trouve le gars qui doit tout m'expliquer.

Je vais le voir, suivi rapidement d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Nous nous retrouvons alors dans une salle à mi-chemin entre la salle de banquet et la salle de prière d'une église. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris que la personne qui va m'instruire est l'homme en toge rouge avec ses tourbillons osseux.

Personne n'ose parler, aussi l'homme décide de briser le silence :

"Bonsoir jeunes Tzimisces. Je suis étonné de voir qu'il y a autant de nouvelles recrues parmi nous cette fois-ci. Habituellement, il n'y en a guère plus de trois. Enfin, cela n'est pas un problème. Je suis Hilaire Chabert. Je vous offrirai tout le savoir dont vous avez besoin. Et même plus, si vous êtes de bons éléments."

Déjà, il nous a pas traité de tronche de pelles, donc je suis prêt à l'écouter. Bon, il a pas l'air d'être du genre a parlé comme ça, mais… Je vais pas chipoter, il m'insulte pas, donc ça compte.

"Comme nous avons pu vous le dire, continue-t-il, vous êtes des vampires. Je vais d'abord vous parler des points communs que nous partageons avec nos frères vampires, puis de quelques spécificité du monde vampirique, et nous finirons par les capacités de notre clan. Si vous avez des questions, notez les comme vous le pouvez, et je les traiterais à la fin de l'exposé. Sachez qu'étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir des éléments perturbateurs comme objet de démonstration, est-ce clair ?"

Objet de démonstration ? Que veut-il dire par là ?

Au moment où je finis de me poser la question mentalement, mon esprit y répond en me rappelant ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ok. Bah c'est partie pour la fermer pendant un petit moment. Le silence régnant parmi les autres vampires avec moi me fait dire qu'on pense tous pareil.

"Bien. Sachez pour commencer que les informations sur les vampires que les livres donnent sont au mieux vaguement vrai, généralement erronés, et dans le pire des cas, il ne s'agit que de pures affabulations.

Introduisons d'abord un concept auquel vous avez fait face hier a votre réveil, votre bête intérieure. Chaque vampire a en lui une bête qui ne demande qu'à être nourrie, et être éloignée des dangers potentiels. Cette bête prendra le contrôle si vous allez à l'encontre de vous-même et de votre nature profonde. Cela peut faire peur, mais voyez ça comme l'incarnation de ce que vous voulez vraiment. Ça n'est pas une ennemie, mais une alliée, une force, une amie. Nos ennemis font en sorte de l'empêcher de sortir, et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont incapable de nous vaincre aujourd'hui.

Pour rester dans ce que vous avez pu remarquer hier, nous nous nourrissons de l'essence de la vie, le sang. Nous l'appelons vitae. Elle sert à notre survie et à alimenter nos pouvoirs. Si vous êtes faibles, et que vous êtes incapable de boire la vitae des humains, vous pouvez toujours vous rapatrier sur celle des animaux, mais non seulement ils ne sont pas assez nourrissants, mais disons que vous ne seriez pas bien vu si l'on apprend que vous en avez bu.

Vous avez également pu remarquer que nous ne craignons que peu les balles, et nous somme capable de régénérer des blessures qui seraient mortelles aux autres créatures de ce monde. Ne vous dites pas que nous sommes pour autant invincible. Nous craignons le feu et le soleil. Et pour les même raisons. Les deux nous brûlent, créant des lésions qui sont assez difficiles à traiter, et passent aux travers de nos protections naturelles. Nous avons des moyens de nous en protéger malgré tout, mais cela ne doit pas vous rendre imprudent pour autant. Dans le même ordre d'idée, les armes surnaturelles, comme vos crocs ou la magie, ont cette même capacité à passer au travers des protections et à nous faire des blessures dont il est difficile de se remettre. Et en dernière chose assez mortelles pour nous, il y a les blessures au niveau de la tête. Si vous devez immobiliser l'un d'entre nous, vous pouvez lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Il sera immobile jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui retire. Pour finir sur ce que nous craignons, certains vampires prétendent que la foi que certains humains ont pour leur dieu est telle qu'elle peut nous repousser, mais si ses rumeurs deviennent des faits avérés, sachez qu'elles ne concernent qu'une partie insignifiante du bétail, alors ne vous en préoccupez pas."

Ah oui, donc on part vraiment sur une méga explication de la mort en fait. Tu vas me dire, je serai pas contre. Mais on peut pas avoir un résumé ? Ou une feuille récapitulative ? En fait, vu comme les humains tendent vers la connerie et la flemme, c'est peut être mieux de faire ça à l'oral en fait, plutôt que de compter sur l'envie de lire.

"Mais ! Certes on est dur à tuer, mais ça pue la merde d'être un vampire, dit une jeune vampire qui à surement dû oublier l'injonction de notre interlocuteur (et l'existence de son instinct de survie).

\- Vous faites bien de le signaler, j'avais besoin d'un volontaire pour la démonstration de nos forces commune parmi les vampires.

\- Euh, je veux pas de problème.

\- Mais non vous n'aurez pas de problèmes, vous allez juste être un objet de démonstration. J'allais vous montrer une capacité appelée l'Afflux de sang. Il s'agit d'utiliser la vitae pour renforcer nos capacités physiques. Mademoiselle, veuillez tenter de me frapper, avec toute la fourberie qui vous sera possible d'avoir.

\- Très bien... "

La vampire enchaîne alors plusieurs coups et feintes sur notre instructeur. Celui-ci arrive à en esquiver certains, mais prend la plupart d'entre eux.

"Bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis un piètre combattant. Recommencez mademoiselle, si possible avec des techniques que vous n'avez pas utilisé au part avant.

\- T'es sûr mec ? Non parce que j'ai pas envie de t'humilier non plus.

\- Je suis sûr. Dépêchez-vous, avant que je ne perde patience."

La jeune femme repart alors sur une volée de coup sur Hilaire (j'suis l'seul qui trouve que ça ressemble à Hitler ?) qui esquive alors absolument tous les coups, du plus simple au plus vicieux. Elle commença a s'énerver et à hausser le niveau. Et là encore, aucun coup ne touche. Finalement, Hilaire arrête le combat en faisant une balayette à la combattante.

"Comme j'ai pu vous le montrer, mes réflexes et l'agilité de mon corps c'est grandement accru. Il est vrai que vous ne m'avez pas vu faire grand-chose, et il est possible que je vous ai menti sur mon niveau. Je vous demande de me faire un minimum confiance, mais bientôt vous pourrez tester par vous-même. Mais notre agilité n'est pas la seule caractéristique qui peut être amélioré."

Il saisit d'une seule de ses mains griffues la jeune vampire par la tête et la soulève au point qu'elle ne touche plus le sol.

"Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !

\- C'est tout le but, jeune imbécile. Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis déjà assez fort pour soulever cette jeune fille. Mais pas assez pour lui écraser la tête. Mais grâce à la vitae, ça n'est plus un problème."

La jeune victime se met alors à hurler à s'en époumoner (enfin si elle n'était pas une vampire, ça serait surement le cas), puis la main d'Hilaire fini par se refermer en réduisant en bouilli la tête qui s'y trouvait.

"Bien, maintenant que vous avez pu voir ce qui arrive si vous m'interrompez, veuillez rester ici quelques instants, je dois aller me restaurer. Je n'en ai que pour quelques instants. Profitez-en pour vous remettre de vos émotions s'il vous reste une once d'humanité, cela nous permettra de savoir qui d'entre vous devra être surveillé de près"

Wow ! Je m'attendais à ce que ça finisse comme ça, mais… Bordel ! Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ? Deux d'entre nous sont partis vomir dans un coin. Ils ont vomi du sang. Pas le temps de se poser la question de si c'est normal, que le monstre revient.

"Bien, je pense avoir fini d'évoquer les caractéristiques communes à chaque vampire. Parlons du monde dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Le monde dans lequel vous pensiez vivre n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Le monde réel est régi par les combats entre créatures surnaturelles. Car oui, nous ne somme pas les seules créatures surnaturelles. Je pourrai vous en faire la liste, mais ça n'est pas le sujet. Voyez le monde comme un immense jeu d'échec où les mortels serait les pions, et vous, vous êtes des pions qui avez atteint l'autre bout du plateau, vous permettant de devenir des pièces plus importantes. Parlons maintenant des vampires. Nous sommes séparés en treize clans principaux. Les faits sont plus complexes, avec des clans qui ont été presque éradiqués, des membres d'un clan mais se revendiquant comme strictement différents au point de vraiment le devenir, et d'autres incongruités, mais pour vous simplifier, conservez l'idée de treize clans. Le clan n'est pas une question de choix, mais de qui vous a offert le don de Caïn. Ainsi, vous faites tous partis du clan Tzimisce. Chaque clan à des pouvoirs, que nous appelons disciplines, différents. Certains ne sont que des versions améliorés de nos dons naturels, d'autres sont vraiment uniques, comme la manipulation des ombres, ou de la chair. Mais cela serait trop simple si les vampires n'était répartis qu'en clan. Nous sommes réunis en factions, que nous appelons sectes. Pour les mêmes raisons que pour les clans, nous simplifieront l'exposé aux deux sectes principales, la Camarilla, et le Sabbat. Le Sabbat, c'est nous. Comme j'ai pu vous en parler lors de mon discours d'hier, nous somme l'épée de Caïn. Nous sommes organisés tel un ordre religieux. Je suis moi-même l'évêque de notre groupe de vampire. Nos ennemis sont les Antédiluviens, les premiers vampires de chaque clans. Il est dit que ses créatures reviendront un jour à la vie, et détruirons ce monde, notre monde. Et de l'autre côté, nous avons la Camarilla, une organisation qui souhaite que les vampires se cachent parmi les humains. Ils renient ce qu'ils sont, considérant que le don de Caïn est une malédiction. Nous les soupçonnons d'être les esclaves des Antédiluviens, bien que certains de leurs traîtres qui ont rejoint notre cause s'en défendent. Qu'ils travaillent ou non pour les Antédiluviens, toujours est-il qu'ils servent leurs intérêts."

D'accord, donc en gros, je suis coincé dans un équivalent vampirique d'un camp d'entraînement djihadiste. Cela dit, étant donné ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans ma vie, je me dis que je peux au moins leur prêter une oreille attentive avant de tout nier en bloc et de m'enfuir.

"Avant de poursuivre sur les pouvoirs de notre clan, voici un résumé rapide de nos règles, annonça Hilaire, en nous donnant des prospectus. Il s'agit du code de Milan. Bien que nous puissions être tolérants sur la façon dont vous les respectez, veillez à ne pas trop en dévier. Il serait dommage que votre nouvelle vie s'arrête aussi brutalement qu'elle a commencé."

Je lirai surement plus tard ça. Mais bon tant que je resterai dans cette secte, je pense que ce "code de milan" pourra m'éviter des emmerdes. Par contre y en a encore pour longtemps avant qu'il ait fini ? Non parce que de un, je me fais chier, de deux, je suis crevé, et de trois j'ai quelques questions à poser.

"Vous pouvez lire ce prospectus plus tard. Pour l'heure, parlons d'un sujet qui va vous intéresser, les pouvoirs de notre clan. Nous sommes capables de sculpter la chair comme un potier sculpte l'argile, de percevoir l'imperceptible, au point de lire les pensées des autres, et de leur transmettre les nôtres, et de soumettre les animaux à notre volonté, voire notre propre bête intérieure pour les plus doués. Nous appelons respectivement les disciplines qui nous permettent de faire cela Vicissitude, Auspex, et Animalisme. Pour les démonstrations, je pense que mon apparence suffit pour la Vicissitude…"

Il ferme alors la bouche, mais j'entends alors sa voix dans ma tête. _Pour la démonstration d'Auspex, je pense que c'est fait aussi. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que je ne puisse pas lire vos pensée, jeune recrue. Vous êtes la première personne avec qui cela m'arrive. C'est… Étrange. Je perçois également la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans votre tête. Je me demande qui pourrait être intéressé par vos pensées. Peut-être que nous pourrions en parler plus tard, en privé._ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, car Hilaire émet alors un bruit étrange, et une vingtaine de chauve souris entrent alors dans la salle, s'installant sur le plafond.

"Et voici pour Animalisme. Je crois en avoir fini avec mon exposé. À vos questions, si vous en avez.

\- On risque pas de finir comme la femme de tout à l'heure ? Dit un homme relativement baraqué.

\- Avez-vous l'impression de m'interrompre ?

\- Euh… Non, monsieur.

\- Alors vous avez votre réponse.

\- Comment vous nous avez transformé en vampire ? Vous ne l'avez pas évoqué, demandais-je.

\- Et c'est volontaire. Vous connaîtrez l'information quand nous estimerons que vous avez le droit d'offrir le don de Caïn. Pour l'instant, je n'en parlerai pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des esclaves humains comme le prétendent certaines légendes vampiriques, et si oui, comment ? Demanda une femme qui ressemble beaucoup à Abby de la série NCIS.

\- Oui, mais c'est quelque chose de pratiqué par les membres de la Camarilla. Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous en parler, mais rappelez-vous que c'est assez mal vu dans beaucoup de cas. Ce principe se nomme le Lien de sang. Il suffit de faire boire votre sang à un mortel une fois par jour pendant trois jours. Généralement, il suffit de moins, mais le fait de le faire trois fois est une assurance. Notez que cela marche de manière moindre mais cependant toujours efficace avec des vampires. Mais chez nous, nous somme tellement contre que nous avons développé un rituel capable de détruire les Liens de sang. Il a d'ailleurs l'avantage de renforcer la loyauté des participants entre eux. Ce rituel est la Vaulderie, et est très souvent pratiqué. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire d'y participer, c'est très mal vu là encore, surtout quand vous évitez de participer de manière régulière."

Hilaire répond à plusieurs de nos questions, puis nous sommes invités à essayer d'utiliser nos nouveaux pouvoirs. On nous fait clairement comprendre qu'il est peu probable que nous puissions réussir dès la première nuit, mais que si cela venait à arriver, nous serions tout de suite considéré comme autre chose que des tronches de pelles. Peu de temps avant le lever du jour, nous regagnons nos quartiers. Les autres Tzimisces et moi trouvons sur notre lit une petite bourse en cuir avec un mot :

" Dans cette bourse se trouve la dose de terre minimale pour que vous puissiez enfin avoir un repos réparateur. Veillez sur elle comme un objet très important. Si vous la perdez, ça sera à vous de récupérer de la terre du lieu important pour vous. S'il s'avère que nous nous sommes trompé et que la bourse ne fait pas effet, merci de nous en informer dans les plus brefs délais.

Bernadette Granger, intendante du fort "

Je m'allonge ensuite en mettant ma bourse sous mon oreiller. Je pense que si ça marche, je la garderai toujours sur moi, on sait jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3: Apprentissage

Salut, juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je part en vacance une semaine loin d'internet, donc je publierai pas, et je répondrai probablement pas non plus, mais pas la peine d'imaginer que j'ai subit le même sort que mon personnage, je suis juste en train de profiter de la mer. Bonne journée et bonne vacances a ceux qui en ont.

* * *

Je m'éveille la nuit suivante. Je ne suis pas super frais, mais au moins j'ai l'impression d'être reposé. Je cale la bourse à ma ceinture. J'entends certains de mes compères dire qu'ils vont prendre une douche. C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, je me suis pas lavé depuis ma transformation. Au début je me dis que je dois quand même grave puer. Puis, je me rappelle que la plupart des trucs qui font qu'on pue si on se lave pas impliquent d'être vivant. Ce qui est… Discutable, dans mon cas.

Je vais quand même à la salle de bain, ne serait-ce que pour voir ma gueule dans un miroir. Hilaire n'as pas mentionné le fait qu'on se vois pas dans un miroir, donc je suppose que je peux voir la gueule que j'ai.

J'arrive alors dans une salle un peu similaire à celle qu'on peut retrouver dans des piscines publiques, avec des douches alignées d'un côté, des toilettes d'un autre, et quelques lavabos avec des miroirs. Bon, tout ça n'est pas archi6propre, mais bon, je vais pas chipoter. Je me regarde alors dans le miroir le moins sale et le moins abîmé.

Ma peau, déjà assez blanche de mon vivant a viré au pâle un poil grisâtre des cadavres. Mes yeux auparavant d'un bleu un peu classique ont viré au bleu très foncé, presque indigo. Mes cheveux, autrefois châtains clairs, sont maintenant très foncé, au point qu'au premier regard j'ai crus qu'ils étaient devenu noirs. Au moins le reste de mon corps semble ne pas trop avoir souffert. Je fais toujours la même taille (1 m 79), j'ai toujours à peu près la même corpulence, celle d'un mec qui est en léger surpoids, et j'ai toujours la même tête, celle d'un jeune homme qui va vers ses trente ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus lambda, avec une barbe légère, les cheveux juste a la limite avant qu'ils ne soient plus considéré comme courts, et on constate que mon coiffeur est toujours mon oreiller. C'est un peu rassurant. Quand j'ai vu la gueule d'Hilaire, et en sachant que je suis du même clan, j'ai eu peur d'avoir une tête horrible. Bon en y réfléchissant, et en voyant les autres dans mon cas, j'aurai dû me douter que non, mais… J'y ai réfléchi qu'après.

Je constate également que mes canines sont exactement les même que celles d'un humains, mais qu'en me concentrant un poil dessus, je peux les allonger, ou les remettre comme avant.

Aujourd'hui, on doit faire le rituel dont Hilaire a parlé, la Vaulderie. Je sais qu'on est pas obligé de le faire, mais bon, je vais probablement rester un bon moment, donc j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y échapper. Mais j'ai tout sauf envie d'être fidèle à qui que ce soit ici, et vu que c'est ce que le rituel fait… Faudra que je trouve un moyen d'y échapper.

Tout le monde est convoqué devant la salle d'Hilaire, celle d'hier qui ressemble à un mélange entre la salle de banquet et une église. On se retrouve non plus à dix comme hier, mais à au moins cents. Probablement plus, mais j'ai la flemme de compter. On est ensuite séparé en petits groupes d'une dizaine de personnes. Nous sommes ensuite répartis dans plusieurs recoins de la salle. J'en réalise d'ailleurs l'immensité à ce moment.

Chaque groupe se voit attribuer un prêtre (ou une prêtresse). La prêtresse qui s'occupe de notre groupe est Léa, la meuf qui m'as accueilli et briefé. Comment une personne aussi "à la cool" peut être prêtre ? Et puis elle était pas infirmière ? Ou c'était juste un truc pour nous mettre en confiance ? Bon, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Ça me fait d'ailleurs me dire que j'ai beaucoup trop de truc auquel je vais devoir penser plus tard.

Léa nous regardent de manière très sérieuse. Nous la regardons tous en silence. Elle attend un signe d'Hilaire, qui semble présider le rituel, puis nous dit :

"Nous allons accomplir le rituel de la Vaulderie, jeunes louveteaux. Par ce rituel, vous serez tous fidèles entre vous, tel une meute. Je vous invite à vous regarder entre vous. Si vous voulez vous retrouver avec d'autre personnes que celles de votre future meute, veuillez aller dans les autres groupes."

Après un moment d'hésitation, plusieurs personnes change de groupe. Parmi les gens qui viennent dans le mien, il y a cette femme qui ressemble à Abby. Nous nous observons entre nous, Puis Léa reprend :

"Bien. Nous allons commencer le rituel. Voici comment ça se passe. Nous allons verser notre vitae dans un calice. Une fois que tout le monde aura fait cela, le calice va tourner entre nous, et nous allons boire un peu de son contenu. Pendant ce temps, je vais prier."

Elle sort alors une dague très bien ouvragée et gravée, ainsi qu'un calice tout aussi ouvragé et gravé. Elle tend le calice à quelqu'un, se fait une grosse coupure au bras, puis son sang coule dans le calice. Le vampire qui portait le calice fait alors de même, mais son sang ne coule pas. Léa explique alors que les vampires ont un grand contrôle de leur vitae, et du coup décide de la quantité qui coule. Le mec se concentre alors pour faire couler une quantité similaire. Le calice passe alors de vampire en vampire. Quand vient mon tour, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me couper, dû au fait que je l'ai déjà fait de mon vivant, et que j'ai pas envie de ressombrer là-dedans. Je finis par le faire finalement, réalisant au passage que ça fait pas du tout les même sensations qu'à l'époque. Le calice fini de faire le tour du groupe. Léa bois alors une gorgée avant de faire passer le calice et continuer à prier. Nous buvons alors tous un peu de ce mélange de sang. Le calice fait cette fois-ci plusieurs tours avant d'être vide.

Le rituel se finit alors. Nous sommes alors invités à sortir pour continuer à nous entraîner. Si les entraînements aux disciplines se fait toujours par membre de clans, l'entraînement général se fait maintenant entre membre d'une même "meute", sous l'œil attentif de Léa dans notre cas.

Nous passons les jours qui suivent à nous entraîner, nous nourrir, et vivre entre membre de meute. Hilaire a essayé de voir pourquoi il n'a pas accès à mes pensées et pourquoi il perçoit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête, sans succès. Je me renseigne également un peu plus sur les treize clans de vampires :

\- Les Assamites. Ce sont des assassins. Le clan principal est neutre et sert de mercenaires. Cependant, certains membres ont rejoint le Sabbat.

\- Les Brujah. Eux sont des révolutionnaires toujours énervés. Bon ceux du Sabbat sont plus énervés que révolutionnaires.

\- Les Disciples de set. En gros c'est des prêtres d'un dieu égyptien qui vendent des trucs illégaux à qui le veux. Du coup ils sont neutre. Après pareil, y en a qui ont rejoint le Sabbat.

\- Les Gangrels. Tu prends un vampire, tu prends un loup-garou, et tu mélanges. On fait pas plus simple. Les fans de twilight serait en sang en apprenant leur existence.

\- Les Giovannis. Des vampires mafieux italiens, nécromanciens et consanguins… Kamoulox. Ils sont neutres eux aussi, et ont tendance à faire disparaître ceux qui veulent qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Les Lasombras. C'est l'un des deux clans fondateurs du Sabbat. Ils manipulent les ombres. Ils sont très exigeants entre eux. Ils ont tué leur antédiluvien.

\- Les Malkaviens. Leur principale caractéristique est d'être fou. Le deuxième truc a savoir, c'est qu'ils peuvent transmettre leur folie, et qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour le faire.

\- Les Nosferatus. C'est des vampires avec une sale gueule, mais qui peuvent devenir invisibles. Du coup ils sont utilisés comme espion par les sectes.

\- Les Ravnos. Eux… C'est des gitans. Personne ne veut d'eux, personne ne leur fait vraiment confiance. Faut dire qu'entre leurs arnaques et leur capacité à faire des illusions… C'est pas étonnant. Du coup, à part quelques-uns qui font partis du Sabbat, ils sont neutres.

\- Les Toréadors. En gros, t'as ceux de la camarilla qui sont des artistes fasciné par les trucs beaux, et ceux du Sabbat qui sont… Des artistes psychopathe (du genre à faire des sculptures en bras humains, et des peintures avec du sang)

\- Les Tremeres. Eux, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais le Sabbat les aiment pas. Il semblerait que ça soit des sorciers de sang. Il parait qu'il y en a quand même certains dans le Sabbat, mais ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Les autres sont presque tous dans la Camarilla

\- Les Tzimisces. Ça je connais, c'est mon clan. C'est le deuxième clan fondateur du Sabbat. Eux aussi ont tué leur antédiluvien, même s'il semblerait qu'ils le disent sans en être sûr. Bizarre.

\- Les Ventrues. Ceux dans la Camarilla sont issu des hautes sphère de la société, et cherchent à accumuler du pouvoir politique et/ou financier, alors que ceux du Sabbat sont des putains de paladins moderne… Ou des pseudo-paladins fanatiques, selon le point de vue.

Après un mois d'entraînement, de Vaulderie, et, au final, de vie commune, je décide de faire plus ample connaissance avec certains membres de ma meute. Ça fonctionne à peu près bien, je me retrouve à pouvoir mettre des noms sur des visages, et y associer des clans:

La femme qui ressemble à Abby s'appelle Gabrielle. C'est un peu le cliché de l'ancienne gothique qui a décidé de changer de style pour quelque chose de plus fun, mais qui a du mal à se défaire de ses vieilles habitudes, ce qui lui donne un petit côté déjanté. Mais pas le déjanté qui fait peur, plus celui qui est drôle et un peu mignon. Elle était bibliothécaire avant.

On a Eric, un blond aux yeux bleus d'1 m 60 assez maigre. C'était un expert-comptable. Personne pourrait se douter que c'est un Brujah. Son clan se ressent d'ailleurs dans son comportement, parce qu'il est super susceptible et il s'énerve super vite. En à peine un mois, sa bête a pris le dessus quatre fois.

Ensuite on a Abdel, un mec typé arabe d'1 m 77, baraqué de ouf, bref typiquement le mec à pas chercher. C'est un Assamite. Perso je me méfie de ce type, mais bon peut être que je suis devenu raciste. Ou peut être que c'est le fait qu'il ne jure que par Allah et qu'il est… Très assoiffé de sang dans ses discours.

Pauline est une Nosferatu. Elle fait 1 m 81 et la malédiction de son clan l'a pas épargnée : entre les pustules sur son corps, ses oreilles pointues et allongées, sa bouche qui tient plus du requin que de l'humain, le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de nez mais juste 2 trous et ses yeux globuleux, elle a de quoi faire. Quand elle a appris que Gabrielle et moi étions des Tzimisces, elle nous a supplié de faire en sorte de corriger ça. Gabrielle lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle s'en branlait de son cas. Moi en revanche, je lui ai dit que dès que je pouvais faire quelque chose, nous pourrions négocier. On verra ce que ça donne. En outre elle était mannequin avant. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai plus facilement compris son mal être.

Les autres m'ont moins marqué. Ils sont un peu banals (pour des vampires je veux dire).

C'est peut être un hasard, mais peu après avoir discuté avec Pauline, j'ai réussi à utiliser la Vicissitude pour la première fois. Bon, j'ai fait des gros pâtés avec ma chair, mais c'est un début. Gabrielle, elle, c'est concentrer sur l'Auspex. Faut croire qu'être le sosie d'Abby donne envie de pouvoir se lancer dans les enquêtes criminelles sans avoir besoin d'outils sophistiqués. Elle finit par y arriver un mois après ma capacité à utiliser vicissitude. Finalement, au bout du quatrième mois, j'arrive à utiliser vicissitude sur les autres, et j'aide Pauline a retrouvé son ancien visage. Bon, je ne suis pas assez bon pour en arriver jusqu'à là, et ça ne dure que quelques jours, mais au moins, c'est déjà ça, et elle vit un peu mieux sa condition. Et puis… Ça m'as permis d'apprendre qu'elle aussi ne serai pas contre l'idée de fuir vers des horizons moins… Guerriers, diront nous. Gabrielle, elle, arrive maintenant à voir les auras des gens. Ce qui signifie qu'elle peut connaître l'état moral d'une personne d'un simple coup d'œil, ainsi que la nature de cette personne (si c'est un vampire, un humain, ou autre).

Plus de quatre mois que j'ai disparu, sans donner de nouvelles et sans avoir la possibilité d'en donner. Je me demande ce que mes proches se disent. Est-ce qu'on me cherche ? Est-ce qu'on me considère déjà comme mort ? Faut que je me barre, et vite.


	4. Chapitre 4: Lueur d'espoir

De retour de vacance! bon j'ai moins bronzé que prévu, mais par contre j'ai cuit XD

Du coup nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous allons en mission à l'extérieur. Ce genre de missions où je dois vraiment résister très fort à l'envie de fuir. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir seul. Alors oui y a Pauline, mais admettons qu'on soit les seuls à vouloir fuir, on se retrouverait à faire du deux contre dix-huit. Et entre moi qui peux modifier l'apparence des gens, mais pas encore la structure osseuse (ce qui nous donnerait la possibilité d'avoir des griffes comme Wolverine), et Pauline qui arrive juste à se rendre invisible tant qu'elle ne bouge pas, et à condition qu'on ne l'ait pas vu se rendre invisible en premier lieu… Autant dire qu'on a aucune chance.

Du coup je me retrouve à faire des choses qui me font me détester tous les jours un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, c'est filer du sang à des gangs parisiens pour qu'ils aillent foutre le bordel dans la ville. Sachant que c'est le genre de gang à chopper une meuf à dix contre un et à la violer, avant de la kidnapper et la foutre dans une cave pour un round deux, voire trois ou quatre. Ah et évidemment à les aider dans leur tâche. Dans mon cas, c'est leur donner une autre gueule… Ou donner une autre gueule à leur victime pour mieux la transporter, ou juste parce qu'ils se sont lassé de la gueule qu'elle avait avant, quand c'est pas des changements plus… Extravagant, pour satisfaire leurs fantasmes. "_Allez, c'est qu'une nuit. Quand tu rentreras au fort, et tu oublieras."_ Me dis-je…

Nous rentrons au fort avant le matin. Cinq personnes de notre meute ont été tués, mais je m'en fous. Même le vinculum (le lien mystique qui unis les gens après une vaulderie) n'arrive pas à rendre leurs vies plus importantes que ses personnes que j'aurais pu sauver, mais que j'ai préféré laisser dans cet enfer. Je dors mal. Je me réveille le lendemain, je ne suis concentré sur rien. Je suis crevant de remords. Gabrielle vient me voir :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien… Dis-je, espérant qu'elle me laisse tranquille

\- Mec, j'ai même pas besoin de lire ton aura pour te dire que t'as l'air au fond du trou.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je te propose un truc. Je te pose des questions, et toi tu réponds par oui ou par non.

\- Je joue à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu me laisses tranquille après.

\- Ça va de soi, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se veut compréhensif. C'est à cause de la mort des cinq glandus que tu es dans le mal ?

\- Oui, mentis-je

\- Menteur. Je peux voir ton aura Robin.

\- Tu triches.

\- Personne n'as interdit Auspex.

\- Personne n'en a fait mention.

\- Ça a un rapport avec la mission d'hier ?

\- Peut-être, dis-je après un petit silence.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. C'est a causes de ses gens que tu avais entre les mains ?

\- Arrête, murmurais-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête, dis-je d'une voix plus claire.

\- Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible."

Elle sait. Elle va me dénoncer. Faut que je l'en empêche. J'ai pas le choix. Faut que je la tue…

"Calme-toi Robin. Je vois par ton aura que tu es effrayé, repris Gabrielle.

\- Et j'ai tort ?

\- Tu pense pas que je serais en train de te tuer si c'était pas le cas ?

\- Hilaire est incapable de lire mes pensées, mais toi tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Ah bon ? Enfin bon toujours est-il que j'ai peut-être pas ses talents, mais j'ai un truc que lui n'as pas.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Les mêmes pensées que toi. C'est juste que moi j'arrive à le cacher.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Que j'ai tout de suite compris que Pauline et toi étaient pas emballé par la combine de "perdez votre humanité". J'ai cherché à faire comme si je m'étais fait avoir parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Mais en réalité je suis avec vous.

\- Comment je peux te faire confiance, je sais pas lire les auras.

\- Tu ne le peux pas. Peut-être qu'Hilaire est derrière la porte et que tu vas nous servir de repas, ou peut être qu'on peut se mettre à trois pour avoir un plan"

À ces mots, je reste interdit quelques dizaines de secondes. C'est inespéré. Peut-être qu'on pourrait même avoir d'autres personnes de la meute pour nous aider. Moi qui commençais à croire qu'à part Pauline et moi, tout le monde trouvait ça cool de tuer des gens, aider des criminels et faire des rituels pseudo-religieux.

Je finis par fondre en larme dans les bras de Gabrielle. Des larmes sanguinolentes, certe, mais surtout des larmes de joie. Elle me réconforte un peu, puis nous allons à une cérémonie pour ceux tombés hier. Cette parodie d'enterrement aura au moins le mérite de me donner un ordre d'idée de qui appréciais vraiment les cinq vampires, et qui n'est triste qu'à cause du vinculum. C'est bête, mais sachant qu'eux aimaient leur condition, bah on peut supposer que leurs amis aussi. C'est d'autant plus simple maintenant, vu que Gabrielle peut lire l'aura des gens, et qu'elle est avec nous.

On a donc Fanny, une Toréadore, Eric et Abdel qui sont vraiment triste. Estelle et Laurent, deux Malkavien, semblent s'en foutre comme de leur première chaussette, mais en même temps, la malédiction des Malkavien leur a complètement retourné le cerveau, donc c'est pas hyper significatif. Les autres sont un peu triste, mais de manière à peine plus significative que nous. Ça veut dire qu'en plus de Léa, il y a trois personnes qui vont probablement essayer de nous arrêter, voire même de nous tuer, deux où on en sait rien, et les autres y a peut-être une carte à jouer pour être un peu plus à fuir.

Après cette cérémonie, je dis à Gabrielle et Pauline qu'on devrait se réunir à l'aube, quand la majorité des autres vampires dormirons. Pauline semble déjà un peu agacée du fait que Gabrielle soit avec nous. Nous verrons ce que ça donne. À l'aube, nous constatons à quel point il est dur en tant que vampire de rester éveillé, mais c'est le seul moyen de se réunir en minimisant les risques de se faire remarquer. Nous nous réunissons dans la salle d'entraînement, qui est toujours ouverte. Une fois que nous nous sommes assurés qu'on ne serait pas déranger, Pauline commence à parler :

"Pourquoi elle ? Elle est égoïste, elle est à moitié folle et elle kiff sa situation.

\- Du calme, on est pas là pour se mettre sur la gueule, dis-je.

\- Écoute Robin, ça doit sortir a un moment, donc autant que ça soit maintenant tant qu'on a pas de plan, plutôt que quand on doit compter les uns sur les autres pour que le plan fonctionne. Elle a un problème avec moi, pas de soucis.

\- Ouais j'ai un problème avec toi. Je refuse de croire que t'es avec nous. T'attend juste de voir combien on est, et combien on arrive à convaincre pour faire le coup de filet du siècle.

\- Ou alors tu as juste pas compris que vous deux vous attirez l'attention en disant "Hey, on est encore humain". Pourquoi tu crois qu'à chaque missions vous êtes chargés des trucs les plus difficiles à vivre mentalement pour des gens normaux ? Parce que tu veux absolument contrebalancer ta gueule de monstre, et parce que Robin est assez con pour t'aider.

\- Ouais mais au moins nous on reste intègres avec nous même.

\- Et quand ils comprendront que tu rentreras pas dans le rang, tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ? Qu'ils vont te dire "ok rentre chez toi ?" On est dans une secte de guerriers psychopathes religieux, ils te tueront. Moi peut être que j'ai envoyé chié mes convictions, ma personnalité, tout ce que tu veux, mais à un moment faut survivre. Alors oui ma condition est surement plus cool que la tienne, du coup je peux donner l'impression que j'la kiff, mais j'essaye juste de me concentrer sur les bons côtés pour ne péter un plomb sur ce que j'ai fait que quand je serai sortis de là.

\- Bon les filles, on se calme ! On va arriver à rien si on s'engueule.

\- T'as qu'à mieux choisir les personnes à qui tu fais confiance.

\- Ou alors il pourrait juste pas avoir pitié d'une personne qui définitivement aurait mérité que personne n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, et qui est trop conne pour comprendre qu'elle se met en danger toute seule, et tous ceux qui ont pitié d'elle."

Ok, c'est très, très mal parti. Pauline finit par sortir et retourner se coucher. Je dis à Gabrielle qu'elle aurait dû calmer le jeu, et qu'on aurait pu expliquer à Pauline calmement qu'il fallait un peu plus se fondre dans la masse.

" Bon et du coup, on fait quoi ? On retourne se coucher et on attend que l'autre grognasse m'accepte ?

\- Ou sinon, on prévoit une ébauche de plan. Je t'avoue que j'ai voulu qu'elle soit là pour qu'elle connaisse le plan, mais je n'attendais pas qu'une idée sorte de son cerveau.

\- Et moi qui pensais que t'étais du genre trop gentil pour admettre des évidences, dit Gabrielle en pouffant un peu de rire.

\- Je suis gentil, mais bon faut être réaliste a un moment. Encore que, j'ai imaginé un scénario de fuite où je la laisse attirer l'attention sur elle, et le jour où ils la butent, m'enfuir pendant la cérémonie qu'ils feront surement soit avant soit après.

\- Pour l'instant ça me semble un bon plan, mais je suppose que tu aimerais en avoir un autre.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Déjà avant de prévoir un plan de fuite, on pourrait prévoir ce qu'on fait après. Parce que fuir c'est bien, ne pas se faire attraper c'est mieux, ne pas se faire buter par la Camarilla serait le top.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Dit Gabrielle, en me faisant un sourire narquois.

\- Oh merde, tu as connais Kaamelott. Bon au moins y a peut-être moyen qu'on s'amuse. Et sinon, tu as une idée ?

\- Déjà on pourrait faire le tour des maisons de chaque personne qui fuit avec nous pour récupérer des affaires, puis essayer de contacter la Camarilla sans trop parler de notre clan, et espérer qu'on nous tue pas sur le champ.

\- Y a deux problèmes dans ton plan. Déjà, à la base j'habite Grenoble. Donc bon les environ six heures de routes te disent non. Et ensuite, ton plan c'est de se dénoncer à la Camarilla, et prier qu'ils nous tuent pas? Je pensais que tu vaudrais mieux que Pauline en termes de réflexion.

\- Si on avait plus d'infos sur la Camarilla, je pourrais te proposer mieux, mais là, non j'ai pas mieux.

\- C'est pas faux…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

\- Arrête, dis-je en souriant."

Le lendemain, Pauline vint me voir, sa tête redevenue hideuse plus tôt que prévu. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait un peu réfléchi, et qu'elle admet que Gabrielle avait pas tort. Elle a donc décidé d'utiliser la régénération vampirique pour annuler mon travail, et qu'elle ne récupérerait sa tête qu'une fois qu'elle serait sortie de cet enfer, et que j'avais intérêt à survivre pour l'y aider. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne faisait pas encore confiance à Gabrielle, mais qu'elle essayerait de mettre son animosité avec elle de côté pour le bien de notre survie.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un deal rondement mené

Nous passons le mois suivant à nous fondre dans la masse. Nous continuons de peaufiner notre maîtrise des disciplines vampiriques. Quand nous avons une mission, nous essayons d'avoir des postes proches afin de collaborer et de réduire le nombre de victimes des actions du Sabbat. Ça n'est que quelques personnes, mais ça fait du bien au moral de se dire qu'on a sauvé des gens. Nous nous débrouillons pour que la fuite des victimes ne semble pas être de notre fait, mais dûe au groupe qui était censé empêcher que ça arrive.

Nous sommes maintenant à la fin de mon cinquième mois de vampirisme. J'ai enfin l'impression de voir le bout de cet enfer. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons toujours pas de plan de fuite. Et pour l'après… Pour l'instant, le plan c'est d'aller chez Pauline, qui a une grosse baraque à Paris, on récupère ses affaires, on se pose le temps de reprendre un peu nos esprits, et ensuite on verra.

Je me concentre le plus possible sur la possibilité de sculpter les os avec Vicissitude, Gabrielle continue d'apprendre Auspex afin de nous servir de détecteur quand nous nous enfuirons, et Pauline commence à apprendre à utiliser Puissance, une discipline qui améliore légèrement la force de l'utilisateur de manière passive, et de manière surhumaine pendant une durée limitée (en échange de vitae). C'est simple, basique, mais efficace. Notre objectif est de nous donner au moins de quoi nous défendre le jour de notre fuite.

Je finis par réussir à sculpter les os au bout de mon huitième mois. Gabrielle est maintenant capable de lire des bribes de mémoires qui se sont attaché à un objet. Pauline, elle, est passé de la nosferatu faible et qui n'assume pas sa malédiction à une femme forte, capable de soulever des blocs de bétons avec une relative facilité. Cela n'a même pas changer son apparence. J'aurais pensé que ses muscles se développeraient en même temps que sa maîtrise de la discipline, mais il semblerait qu'à par la malédiction des Nosferatus et Vicissitude, rien ne peut modifier durablement l'apparence d'un vampire.

Nous commençons à enfin envisager la désertion comme quelque chose de possible pour peu qu'on ait un plan. Aussi, nous faisons de manière répétée des réunions pendant que tout le monde dort. Gabrielle et Pauline ont toujours beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'envoyer des déluges de piques, mais y a un net progrès, puisque nous pouvons au moins discuter un peu de choses sérieuses avant qu'elles ne s'entre-insultent.

Pour l'instant, le plan c'est d'attendre une mission où on est assignés tous les trois et qui soit une mission de foutage de bordel en ville. L'idée c'est du coup de fuir au lieu de foutre le bordel, et de tuer tous ceux qui s'interposeront.

Maintenant que j'y pense, l'idée de tuer est devenu quelque chose de normal pour moi. Je pense que c'est vite venu. Il faut dire qu'il était obligatoire de tuer les gens qu'on buvait, et on buvait souvent. Entre ça, et les missions qui impliquaient souvent des meurtres, je crois que j'ai dû finir par m'y habituer au bout de mon troisième mois. Et dire qu'avant toute cette histoire, j'aurais été incapable de ne serait-ce que m'imaginer faire le dixième de ce qui constitue maintenant mon quotidien.

Enfin… Je ne suis plus dans ce genre de considération. Au final, même si je compte trahir ses salauds, ils auront réussi leur objectif, abîmer mon humanité, peut être à jamais. Nous comptons prendre un sacré risque. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que nous serons prêts à fuir, mais ça sera très peu de temps avant que l'aube n'arrive. L'idée est de nous dépêcher pour arriver chez Pauline, nous mettre à l'abri du soleil et que les imbéciles qui auront voulu nous traquer seront brûlés par celui-ci. Et s'ils ne nous traquent pas parce qu'ils ont compris ce que l'on aura tenté, ça nous laissera un petit peu de temps pour nous préparer à leur arrivée la nuit suivante, et encore, c'est à supposer qu'ils nous croient encore en vie.

C'est un pari risqué, mais fuir le Sabbat en est un aussi, alors autant faire en sorte d'avoir une chance, aussi infime soit elle, de nous en sortir. Et puis j'ai toujours été ce gars qui prend des paris risqués, mais où la récompense est grande si ça passe, alors pas question que ça change aujourd'hui. Surtout quand au final, ce pari risqué nous permet d'entrevoir une fuite dans quelques mois, et pas quelques années.

Nous avons entendu parler d'un autre groupe voulant fuir. Nous n'avons pas voulu prendre contact, ne serait-ce que parce que ça pourrait être une rumeur pour que les éventuels traîtres se dénoncent. Au pire, si ça à l'air d'être du sérieux, on réfléchira à l'idée de les contacter.

Nouvelle mission. Nous devons foutre le bordel dans une petite ville pas trop loin du fort. On nous prévient qu'on affrontera surement des membres de la Camarilla. On a beau se dire que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, on ne compte pas sur eux pour nous aider si on décide de fuir. Ils ont beau être "plus humains", ça n'en fait pas des alliés. Aussi, nous nous somme mis d'accord pour ne même pas tenter de fuir, même si l'idée est tentante. Au final, Pauline, Gabrielle et moi somme comme une mini meute dans la meute.

La mission commence. Alors que la plupart de nos congénères se précipitent pour casser des trucs et tuer des passants, nous cherchons un endroit où nous cacher pour ne pas participer à ce bordel.

Nous trouvons rapidement un appartement aux fenêtres éclatées. Nous nous plaçons là, et attendons que les choses se passent. Les vampires enragés et déchaînés que sont les autres membres de la meute font un vacarme énorme, ce qui détourne pas mal l'attention, et évite que nous attirions les regards.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la police arrive, et essaye tant bien que mal de se défendre. Nous, nous nous racontons des blagues, souvent en rapport avec notre condition. Nous commençons à baisser notre garde…

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?" Demande une voix qui se trouve dans notre dos

Nous nous tournons alors en direction de ladite voix. Merde ! Une vampire d'environ 1 m 70 se tient devant nous, a environ 5 mètres. Elle a un teint presque humain, bien que très pâle malgré tout, une longue chevelure brune couvrant en partie ses épaules et descendant jusqu'en bas de son dos, des traits fins bien qu'elle semble athlétique. Elle à une chemise blanche et un jean, et a une paire de petites lunettes placée sur le bout de son nez, elle les replace d'ailleurs au moment de nous ré-adresser la parole:

"Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas vous buter.

\- Attend, on peut tout expliquer, bredouillais-je, maladroitement.

\- 5…

\- On veux pas d'ennuis… On veut juste attendre que tout ce bordel…

\- 4…  
\- Passe et on se barre.

\- Et vous irez où bande de squatteurs ?  
\- Dans quel camp es tu ? Demanda Gabrielle.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! S'exclama la vampire"

À ses mots, la vampire profère une sorte d'incantation, main tendue vers Gabrielle, qui se retrouve alors propulsée contre le mur derrière elle. Pauline tente alors de lui foncer dessus, mais subit le même traitement, et ce, sans incantation cette fois. À ce moment, je lève les bras en l'air et dit :

"On se rend, on a rien fait de mal, on pensait que l'appartement était vide. S'il vous plaît, ne nous tuez pas…

\- Ton amie a posée une bonne question. Je vous la retourne, dans quel camp êtes-vous?

\- Je… Je pense que vous nous tuerez si on vous le dit.

\- Vous seriez du Sabbat ? Bizarre, ils ont tendance à être des bourrins, pas à se cacher, et à supplier qu'on les épargne.

\- On a pas choisis, dit Gabrielle, en se remettant du coup qu'elle a prit. Pour tout te dire, on cherche à se barrer de cette merde, et à retrouver une vie normale, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis tout ? Demanda Pauline, c'est une ennemie !

\- Non, c'est leur ennemie, pas la nôtre. T'es du clan tremere, je me trompe ? On nous a parlé de vous, mais j'en avais jamais vu avant. Impressionnant.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien calme jeune fille. Ta copine la nosferatu n'as pas tord pourtant.

\- Je me dis juste que tu es une occasion pour nous de nous faciliter la tâche. Voilà le deal. Je te dis où se trouve notre base, depuis laquelle on vous harcèle depuis des mois, et tu nous laisses partir. Tu la diras à tes supérieurs, et comme ça ils se débarrasseront d'une épine dans le pied. Ils te récompenseront sûrement d'ailleurs.

\- Ça me va. J'ai juste une question. Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas barrer du Sabbat avant ? Je veux dire, c'est probablement pas votre première mission en extérieur.

\- Le manque d'information du monde dans lequel on a été propulsé, le fait qu'on essaye d'exploiter un maximum le fait qu'on nous apprend à utiliser nos pouvoirs, et le fait que le Sabbat poursuit les traîtres, et donc qu'on veut faire en sorte qu'ils soient persuadés qu'on est morts, ou a minima qu'ils puissent pas nous retrouver.

\- Ça se tient. Alors, ces infos ?"

Gabrielle, lui donne alors les infos sur le fort et combien de vampires sont à l'intérieur. La vampire nous laisse partir. Elle nous dit qu'elle essayera de négocier avec les autorités de la Camarilla pour qu'on soit intégrés, et non traqués et tués. Elle nous donne également son prénom, Lucie Dumat. Elle nous dit que si elle obtient effectivement quelque chose, que ça soit pour nous ou pour elle, ça peut nous servir de le connaître. Surtout maintenant qu'on sait où elle habite. Elle nous demande également les nôtres, que nous lui donnons. Pauline rechigne un peu, mais finit par accepter de donner le sien.

Nous rentrons alors au fort. La meute a subi pas mal de pertes. Les morts reçoivent des funérailles en bonne et due forme. Nous, nous réfléchissons. Nous n'avions pas de plan, et maintenant, on en a les débuts. Au moins on a le plus dur a avoir. Nous n'avons plus qu'à faire en sorte de pouvoir exploiter cette attaque. L'attitude de Pauline me fait hésiter entre le fait qu'elle ait été retournée, et le fait qu'elle soit devenue parano.

Nous accueillons également une autre membre dans notre mini meute dans la meute, Estelle. Elle faisait partie du groupe dont on a entendu parler qui voulait aussi s'enfuir, avec Eric et Laurent. Cependant, ils se sont fait choper. La seule chose qui fait qu'elle est en vie, c'est qu'elle a paniqué, et n'a pas agit. Du coup, les inquisiteurs du Sabbat ont cru qu'elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et l'ont laissée tranquille. J'irai pas dire qu'avec deux malkaviens, leur plan était de toute façon voué à l'échec, aussi bon soit-il, vu qu'elle est l'une des deux et qu'elle est maintenant avec nous, mais… Bon, on va la surveiller, parce que si ça se trouve, elle nous raconte des cracs, mais bon, une malkavien comme alliée ça peut toujours servir.


	6. Chapitre 6: La grande évasion

Hey! Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre peut de temps avant la rentrée (si vous êtes étudiants ou prof, bonne rentrée!) Actuellement c'est le bordel pour moi, je cherche du travail, et je déménage de mon appart d'étudiant, du coup je risque de moins poster. (ou en tout cas d'écrire moins vite, heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance!) Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nous sommes le premier janvier 2004. Ça fait maintenant environ huit mois et demi que ma vie a basculée. C'est la première fois depuis ma transformation que j'en ai quelque chose a foutre de la date. Probablement parce que je me dis que le changement d'année me portera chance.

Une alarme retentit. C'est le moment. La Camarilla a prit le temps de rassembler ses forces afin d'être sûre d'éliminer cette enclave du Sabbat. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que j'aurais bien voulu avoir le temps d'apprendre plus de disciplines avant. Qui sait, peut être que je serai capable d'apprendre plus tard. Si je survis.

Nous sommes tous les quatre. Un mec et trois meufs qui sucent du sang. Dans un monde parallèle, ça serait le début du scénar d'un porno. Dans le monde réel, c'est nous. Nous faisons le tour du fort. Le bruit des combats nous avertit de la position de tout un chacun. Il faut maintenant que nous trouvions une ouverture, une zone où ne se trouvent ni membres de la Camarilla, ni membres du Sabbat.

Nous finissons par remarquer, encore mieux, une sortie secrète du fort.

Nous commençons à nous diriger vers cette porte vers une vie meilleure quand soudain nous entendons une voix :

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous voyez pas que nous sommes attaqués ?"

C'est Abdel. Merde…

"On a vu des gens passer par là, on pense que c'est des déserteurs, répondit Gabrielle

\- Moi je pense que les déserteurs ici, c'est vous, dit-il en dégainant le cimeterre à son flanc. Ça m'arrange, j'ai jamais pu vous saquer."

Ça craint. Nous sommes repérés. Abdel se rend invisible, et utilise ses pouvoirs d'Assamite pour taire tous bruits. Nous courrons en direction de la porte, Pauline en tête. C'est au moment où elle tente de l'ouvrir que nous nous rappelons que parmi les disciplines maîtrisées par les Assamites, il y a la Célérité. Ou plutôt Abdel nous le rappelle en tranchant la main de Pauline, alors que nous le pensions plusieurs mètres derrière nous. Alors que Pauline tente de le repousser, il esquive, et plante son arme dans le ventre de cette dernière. Je me hâte de transformer les os de mon bras gauche en une lame pour pouvoir me défendre. Gabrielle, elle, fait éclater une bombe fumigène. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait, mais peu importe. Nous nous replions. Pauline en profite pour régénérer sa main et le trou dans son ventre. Abdel ne nous suit pas. Il se doute sûrement que, de toute manière, nous repasserons par là.

Nous réalisons qu'il a désactivé son pouvoir de silence quand nous entendons :

"Nous avons des déserteurs au niveau de la porte dérobée à l'est. Il s'agit de Robin, Gabrielle, Pauline et Estelle. Je m'en occupe, mais je demande un lien mental avec Hilaire afin de l'informer en temps réel de la situation."

L'enfoiré, il a un talkie-walkie. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Après un instant de silence, Pauline nous dit :

"Foncez, je vais le retenir.

\- T'es folle, t'as aucune chance. Il t'a coupé la main avant qu'on ait eu le temps de le voir venir, dit Gabrielle.

\- Il m'a eu par surprise. Je me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te filer de quoi te défendre, dis-je, m'apprêtant à changer son bras en épée.

\- Dépense pas de la vitae pour moi, t'en aura plus besoin que moi.

\- Pas question qu'on te laisse derrière nous ! S'exclama Estelle.

\- Je serai juste derrière vous."

Pas le temps de la raisonner, elle se propulse en direction de la porte alors que le fumigène se dissipe. Résignés, nous fonçons. Abdel sourit :

"Pressée de mourir ? Bien."

Il s'écarte à une vitesse folle du point où Pauline allait atterrir, puis lui fonce dessus. Il scande une prière en arabe tout en se battant contre elle. C'est le duel de la vitesse contre la force. Abdel essaie de trancher la tête de Pauline, qui répond donnant des coups dont on entend l'onde de choc même quand ils ne touchent pas. Pauline arrive à l'empêcher de nous attaquer. Nous passons la porte. Nous courons le long du couloir se trouvant derrière.

Nous arrivons à une salle et trois autres chemins s'offrent à nous. Un à gauche, un à droite, et un devant nous. Rien n'est évidemment indiqué. Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Nous prenons le chemin de gauche. Nous continuons de courir. Nous arrivons à une sorte de prison dans laquelle nous trouvons plusieurs humains en cage. Nous ne pouvons pas les sauver. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Soudain, nous entendons une voix devant nous, de l'autre côté de la prison.

"Vous êtes décevants." C'est Léa. "Vous fuyez alors qu'on vous faisait enfin confiance, et alors qu'il y a deux semaines, on a déjà abattus d'autres déserteurs. Tant pis. Je me consolerai en jouant avec vos entrailles !"

Elle nous lance alors de nombreux scalpels. Nous arrivons à les éviter de justesse. Bordel. On a choisi le mauvais couloir. Je suis le seul à avoir une discipline un tant soit peu offensive. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

"Partez les filles, je vous couvre ! Criais-je automatiquement, sans réfléchir.

\- Pas question ! S'exclama Gabrielle.

\- Ok, dit Estelle, qui repartis en arrière.

\- Comme c'est mignon, les deux Tzimisces restent ensemble. Quand ça sera fini, je me servirai de vos intestins pour faire un immense cœur, dit Léa en nous fonçant dessus."

Gabrielle tente de lancer un autre fumigène. Je m'interpose entre elle et Léa. Je croise alors le regard de Léa, et entend dans mon esprit : _Ne bouge pas. Je m'occuperai de toi après._ Je suis incapable de bouger. C'est donc ça que ça fait d'être victime de la discipline Domination ? Gabrielle est alors prend alors un coup de scalpel au niveau du ventre. Elle arrive à repousser Léa d'un coup de pied, mais elle a prit très cher. Je me réveille alors, et donne un coup avec mon bras épée, que Léa évite avec facilité. Elle maîtrise aussi la Célérité. Fait chier.

"C'est moi ton adversaire, lui dis-je.

\- Tu n'es qu'une tronche de pelle indisciplinée ! Me répondit Léa, tendis qu'elle fondait sur nous de nouveau.

\- VIENS ! J'T'ATTENDS! Hurlais-je pour faire taire mes peurs intérieures autant que pour provoquer mon adversaire"

Léa arrive, d'autres scalpels en mains, tel des griffes affutées. Alors qu'elle me charge, je tends mon bras épée en avant pour essayer de l'empaler. C'est alors que Léa me prend par surprise en sautant par-dessus mon bras, puis s'en servant pour se projeter de nouveau sur Gabrielle."NON !" M'écriais-je, réalisant que son attaque ne me visais pas. Elle avait prévu ça depuis le début. Elle planta alors ses scalpels dans le corps de Gabrielle, qui tombe à terre, en torpeur.

"Ça ne la tuera pas, mais au moins me voilà débarrassée d'elle le temps que je m'occupe de toi.

\- CONNASSE !

\- Quelle vulgarité ! Tu avais l'air de vouloir qu'on s'affronte juste toi et moi, je me suis juste assurée qu'il n'y aurait pas de fauteurs de trouble, me répondit-elle, sourire sadique aux lèvres et en faisant mine de faire craquer ses os.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! Dis-je, en chargeant.

\- Imbécile, répondit-elle en esquivant. C'est peine perdue."

J'enchaîne les coups, essayant de la toucher, mais Célérité donne à mon adversaire une rapidité telle que j'en suis incapable. Elle finit par me laisser la blesser légèrement, et ne prend même pas la peine de régénérer, comme pour me montrer qu'elle maîtrise tout le combat. Après quelques minutes de combats, Léa s'exclame :

"Bon ! Je me fais chier. On va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Qu… ?"

Je suis alors interrompu par une volée de coup de poings de la part de Léa. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de prendre un scalpel. Elle ne fait pas ça pour me tuer. Elle sait que de simples coups de poings auraient du mal à en finir avec un vampire. Elle m'humilie. Elle me montre le gouffre qui me sépare d'elle. Je suis incapable de réagir. Finalement, lassée, elle finit par sortir un gros couteau de cuisine, et me coupe les jambes.

"Bah alors ! On perd pied ! S'exclame-t-elle en ricanant.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Répondis-je en tombant à terre.

\- Une dernière volonté, minable ? Renchérit-elle, en me montant dessus, et en maintenant mes bras."

Faut que je réfléchisse. Comment je peux m'en sortir. Gagner du temps pour régénérer ? Non, trop long, elle me laissera jamais ce temps. Hurler, et prier pour que quelqu'un me sauve ? Vu comme j'ai gueulé pendant le combat, si quelqu'un pouvait me sauver, il m'aurait entendu. Tenter de renforcer mes muscles par la vitae pour surpasser la poigne de Léa ? Non, elle est trop rapide, elle pourrait me couper les bras avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

"Bon tu te bouges, je commence à me lasser de jouer avec toi, me dit Léa."

Je suis coincé... Je vais crever ici. **Non**. Quoi non? J'ai perdu. **Non! Laisse moi tenter un truc! **J'ai rien a perdre actuellement, mais je veux avoir le contrôle quand je veux. **Ok. Pas de problème. **

Ma bête prend alors le contrôle de ma vitae, améliorant mes réflexe. **Gagne du temps!** Euh... Ok...

"5... 4... 3...

\- Attend! Je... Euh... Je veux... Voir le visage de Gabrielle une dernière fois.

\- Hum... Aller, ok..."

Léa me traîne alors jusqu'à Gabrielle, et la place allongée a côté de moi. Puis elle se remet sur moi, saisis son couteau a deux mains, puis le lève au dessus de sa tête, et s'exclame:

"Meurt!"

C'est a ce moment que ma bête envois mon bras droit contre sa poitrine et donne lui une forte impulsion, comme pour pousser Léa, tout en utilisant la Vicissitude. Les os de sa cage thoracique se retournent alors sur son cœur, et transperçant tout sur leur passage, jusqu'à créer un trou dans son dos. Son sang jaillit alors, tel une fleur qui éclot au printemps. Léa me lance le regard de la personne comprenant, trop tard, son erreur, et que ça a causé sa perte. Moi, j'éclate de rire.

Léa tombe alors sur le côté, incapable de bouger. En éclatant son cœur de cette manière, elle n'aura pas la vitae nécessaire pour régénérer. Je prends alors mon temps pour régénérer mes jambes savourant les injures qu'elle a à mon encontre, puis, je me dirige vers les quelques prisonniers humains. Je brise le verrou. **J'ai soif**. Non, pas maintenant. **Je dois boire**. Non ! Laisse-les. **NON ! JE VAIS DEVOIR COMBATTRE ENCORE ! TUER ENCORE ! JE DOIS BOIRE !** Ok. Laisse-moi le contrôle. Nous allons boire. **BIEN. TU AS LE CONTRÔLE. MAIS TU DOIS LES BOIRE !**

Je les regarde. Je vois leurs visages se décomposer quand ils voient que j'ai sortis mes crocs. Ils ne cherchent même pas à fuir. Ils ont abandonné l'idée il y a longtemps, et mes crocs leur ont rappelé que ça sera encore comme ça. Je saisis celui qui me semble le plus faible. Il est à peine suffisant pour que je cesse réellement d'entendre ma bête intérieure après m'être entièrement régénéré. J'en saisis un autre, et le bois. Je décide de me diriger vers Léa. Elle me regarde d'un air défaitiste, et me dit :

"Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir si facilement.

\- Tu as fait l'erreur d'être trop sûre de toi, et tu n'as jamais vraiment prêter attention à mes progrès.

\- J'ai fait deux erreurs. Je t'ai sous estimé, et je ne savais pas que les Tzimisces pouvaient faire ça. Si j'avais su… Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

\- Je vais te tuer, dis-je, d'un ton assuré et calme.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. De toute manière, ils m'auraient tué pour cet échec."

J'hésite à la diableriser (la boire jusqu'à en boire son âme, et ainsi gagner une partie de ses forces), mais je me ravise. Je refuse de sombrer dans de telles ignominies. Et puis, son âme pourrait altérer la mienne, voir la supplanter. Quand elle réalisa que je ne la diableriserai pas, Léa esquissa un sourire… Je lui ai coupé la tête.

Je regarde ensuite de Gabrielle. J'ai beau savoir qu'un vampire en torpeur le reste un bon moment (de plusieurs semaines a plusieurs années), j'aimerais qu'elle se réveille vite. Enfin bon… Je la porte comme je peux tout en gardant mon épée sur mon bras gauche. Je prie pour que rien d'autre ne nous arrive.


	7. Chapitre 7: Nouveau départ

Salut, voici la suite de l'histoire ^^  
Je suis toujours en recherche de boulot, dans le développement web, comme Robin...

"OMG IL A SPOIL UNE INFO SUR SON HISTOIRE!

\- TAIS-TOI JEAN-ANTI SPOIL!"

Bref. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je pense que je m'y prends super mal pour porter Gabrielle. Je dis ça parce que je galère, et qu'elle manque de tomber plusieurs fois par terre. J'espère que Pauline va arriver pour m'aider. Non, en vrai je préférerai qu'elle se soit enfuie, et qu'on la retrouvera en sortant.

J'erre dans les couloirs du sous sols du fort. Avec pour seule compagnie une vampire en torpeur que je porte a une main sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film où le héros se barre d'une prison avec son pote prisonnier qui est trop blessé pour agir. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer après. Comment sera ma vie après tout ça ?

Au fond, elle va surement pas tant changé que ça. Je suis développeur web, en indépendant, et j'aime pas mal tout ce qui tourne autour de l'informatique. Un bon geek comme on en fait plus. Au final, mon train de vie changera pas beaucoup, c'est juste que je bosserai la nuit au lieu du jour. Quoi que faudra que je chasse probablement. Ou que je trouve des gens qui aime se faire sucer… Le sang. Ouais, en fait ça va foutre un peu le bordel dans ma vie.

Mes divagations sur mon futur sont interrompues par un silence surnaturel. Merde ! Où est ce connard. Je me retourne, et vois Abdel, cimeterre dégainé, me foncer dessus. Je l'esquive de justesse, et pose Gabrielle sur le côté. Le son revient à nouveau :

"Alors, tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ?

\- J'ai pas le temps Abdel. Dégage. Ou je te fais subir la même chose qu'à Léa !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ? Répondit-il intrigué.

\- Je lui ai tranché la tête après avoir joué avec ses os.

\- Moi qui pensais être le seul à trancher la tête de mes victimes…" Me dit-il en me montrant un sac en tissu, d'où il sort une tête… Celle de Pauline. J'émets un hoquettement sous le choc. En le voyant, je me suis douté qu'elle était morte, mais de le voir réellement…

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je reste silencieux. Abdel éclate de rire. "Si tu pouvais voir ta tête !". **Tue-le**. Ça recommence. La bête qui est en moi s'énerve. Je ne compte même pas l'empêcher de prendre possession de moi. Je lui dis juste _fais toi plaisir, ne lui laisse aucune chance._

"**Je vais te bouffer !**

\- Oh ! Tu t'es laissé aller à la bête, tant mieux. Au moins tu chialeras pas comme une fiotte."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer après. Quand j'ai repris conscience, il y avait un corps calciné a quelques mètres de moi, la main tranchée, main se trouvant plus loin et tenant le cimeterre d'Abdel, et Lucie me maintenait en l'air grâce à sa magie de Tremere.

" Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, mais t'avais l'air assez énervé, et en mauvaise posture. Du coup j'ai fais diversion pour que tu coupes sa main, puis, je l'ai cramé grâce à ma magie.

\- C'est vraiment cheaté la magie Tremere.

\- Oui je sais, me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Enfin bon du coup t'as paniqué, je t'ai attrapé, toujours avec ma magie, et j'ai attendu que tu te calmes.

\- Je… Merci. Et Gabrielle ?

\- T'inquiètes, elle est là."

Je vois alors Gabrielle, toujours au sol, comme si de rien était. Je modèle de nouveau mon bras gauche via la Vicissitude pour retirer la lame que je m'étais fait. Puis Lucie m'aide à porter Gabrielle jusqu'à la sortie.

Nous arrivons finalement à la sortie du sous-sol. Nous ne trouvons pas Estelle. J'espère qu'elle s'en est sortie.

Quelques jours passent. N'ayant pas pu nous réfugier chez Pauline comme prévu, nous avons été logés dans un vieil appartement abandonné de Paris. Le Prince de Paris (le grand patron côté Camarilla de Paris), François Villon, a accepté que nous ne soyons pas exécuté en remerciement d'avoir aidé à la destruction de cette poche infiltrée du Sabbat, mais a exigé que nous nous présentions à lui plus en détail quand Gabrielle se réveillera. En attendant nous avons interdiction de sortir, et nous nous ferons livrer de quoi nous sustenter en termes de sang.

Gabrielle finit par se réveiller un mois après le début de notre évasion. Elle me dit que lors de sa torpeur, elle était encore un peu consciente, qu'elle sait que j'ai veillé sur elle, et me remercie. Je lui explique alors que nous devons aller voir le prince, pour nous présenter, et qu'il nous explique ce qui va changer dans notre vie.

Nous attendons le lendemain soir pour aller voir le prince. Cela permet à Gabrielle de se laisser aller a tout ce qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas craquer au fort. Même si ça nous hantera pour le restant de nos jours, ça lui permet d'être à peu près en bon état devant le prince.

Le rendez-vous est donné dans les catacombes de Paris. Ça fait un peu cliché, mais après ce que j'ai vécu, je m'en tape. Nous allons dans une zone interdite au public, puis nous marchons un peu, jusqu'à nous retrouver dans un endroit aménagé qui nous ferait presque penser à un bâtiment. Nous entrons, et nous sommes accueillis par une nosferatu à la voix de fumeuse en fin de vie, qui nous indique le bureau du prince.

Celui-ci nous accueille en nous indiquant deux chaises se trouvant de notre côté du bureau, puis prend la parole :

"Je vois que votre amie à l'air en meilleure forme. Bien. Commencez par me dire qui vous êtes.

\- Je… Commençais-je avant de me faire interrompre par le prince.

\- Allons jeune homme, où est passée votre galanterie. À vous l'honneur mademoiselle.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Gabrielle Marchal. Et… Je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire d'autre.

\- Et bien dîtes-moi qui vous étiez avant, d'où vous venez, et si vous n'êtes pas de Paris, ce que vous y faisiez ici avant que le Sabbat vous fasse devenir l'une des nôtres. Ensuite vous pourriez me dire comment vous vous êtes fait avoir par le Sabbat, votre clan, et si vous le savez, votre génération.

\- Avant, j'étais bibliothécaire, à Brest. Je viens de Bretagne à la base, et j'y ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie. J'étais venu voir une amie à Paris, on a pas mal fait la fête. C'est en rentrant d'une des fêtes qu'on s'est fait attaquer. La dernière chose dont je me souviens de l'attaque, c'est le coup que j'ai pris à l'arrière du crâne. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai fais la rencontre de ma bête intérieure, j'ai tué des gens, puis, je me suis retrouvée au fort où on m'a expliqué que j'étais une Tzimisce. Je n'ai pas vu mon amie parmi nous, et je suppose qu'elle est morte. Je ne connais pas ma génération, et je sais pas trop ce que c'est d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois. À vous monsieur le mal élevé.

\- Moi c'est Robin Savine. J'étais développeur web à Grenoble, en indépendant. Je viens des hautes alpes à la base. J'étais venu voir un client à Paris, et j'ai signé un gros contrat. Le soir, je suis aller au cinéma, et en rentrant, j'ai pris un coup derrière la nuque. Pour la suite, mon histoire rejoint celle de Gabrielle, et je suis également un Tzimisce. Et pareil, je connais pas ma génération. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça, c'est important ?

\- Vos histoires sont très intéressantes. Pour vous répondre, oui, la génération est quelque chose d'important. En effet, il s'agit du nombre de vampires qui nous séparent généalogiquement de Caïn, le premier vampire. Outre la connaissance de notre généalogie, cela nous permet surtout de connaître la puissance de la vitae d'un vampire. Plus un vampire est "loin" de Caïn, plus sa vitae est faible, et moins son corps peut en contenir."

Par la suite, il nous explique les règles de la Camarilla. Il demande également à un Tremere d'utiliser sa magie pour dire quelle est notre génération, et nous apprenons que nous sommes tous deux de 13e génération, la dernière encore à peu près viable (celles supérieure à ce nombre ont de sacré problèmes, comme une vitae qui ne peut engendrer de vampires, où une utilisation très difficile de la vitae). Il nous dit également qu'il est prêt à nous donner un papier qui permet de ne pas être considéré comme des ennemis dans les villes où nous habitions de notre vivant.

Enfin… Ça fonctionne pour Brest, mais pas pour Grenoble, car la ville n'est pas sous l'autorité de la Camarilla, mais des Anarch, une autre faction officiellement rattachée à la Camarilla, mais officiellement seulement. En théorie, le baron grenoblois (l'équivalent du prince pour les Anarchs) laisse plus ou moins vivre tout le monde sur son territoire tant que nous respectons ses règles.

Je décide donc de rentrer à Grenoble pour vivre ma nouvelle vie. Gabrielle, ne se sentant pas de vivre si prêt de ses proches en connaissant les risques de sa condition, décide de me suivre. Espérons que le baron de Grenoble soit au moins aussi accueillant que ce qu'on dit.


	8. Chapitre 8: Arrivée sur Grenoble

Nouveau chapitre, plus calme et un peu court (vous inquiétez pas, l'action c'est pour bientôt). ^^

* * *

Nous décidons de prendre le train pour nous rendre à Grenoble, car ça a l'avantage d'aller plus vite que la voiture. Nous y arrivons vers 2 h du matin. Le jour se lève dans 5 h. Nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir. Je me dirige alors à la banque pour vérifier que mes comptes sont toujours ouverts, si possible avec de l'argent dessus. Après tout, au bout d'un an de disparition sans nouvelles, il est possible que mes proches aient fait fermer mes comptes.

Après un léger instant de peur, je constate que mon compte pro est toujours ouvert, mais mon compte perso a été fermé. C'est pas trop grave. J'ai de l'argent sur mon compte pro, et prendre des chambres à l'hôtel peut facilement être passé en frais de déplacement d'entreprise. En plus, mon forfait de téléphone étant payé sur mon compte pro, y a des chances que je puisse téléphoner. Ce qui peut être très pratique.

Nous prenons alors une chambre d'hôtel pour la semaine. Gabrielle n'ayant, elle, aucun compte d'encore ouvert, je paye pour nous deux. 600€. J'ai un bruit de caisse enregistreuse qui me vient en tête quand je vois combien je dois payer. Au moins, on a une semaine pour rencontrer le baron, trouver une alternative pour le logement, et éventuellement souffler un peu.

Je prends alors le temps de tester si mon forfait n'a réellement pas été résilié. Et effectivement, tout va bien, j'ai un téléphone qui peut téléphoner. La chance! Gabrielle, elle, se laisse de nouveau aller à tout ce qu'elle a enfouis en elle. C'est là que je me dis que le fait que j'ai pas fait comme elle fait qu'au moins l'un de nous deux reste efficace.

Je réalise que j'ai beaucoup de SMS reçu. J'en lis quelque uns, avant de voir :

"Messagerie vocale : 100 nouveaux messages, dernier reçu le 24 janvier."

Intrigué, je commence à les écouter. Tous. Les premiers sont de ma famille qui m'engueulent de pas venir les voir. Ils datent sûrement de quand personne n'a remarqué que j'avais disparu. J'en ai aussi de certains clients qui me disent que du fait de mon inactivité, ils rompent leur contrat avec moi. Ça me fait presque sourire de me dire que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner en mon absence.

Puis viennent des messages qui m'attristent un peu plus. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère, ma sœur. Tous m'ont laissé un message dans le style :

"On sait que tu répondra pas parce que t'es plus là, mais on voulait profiter qu'on puisse pas fermer la ligne pour entendre ta voix" accompagné de comment leur vie va.

J'aimerai tellement les appeler, mais je ne peux pas. Les vampires survivent car peu de gens normaux connaissent leur existence. Même le Sabbat qui prétend s'en foutre totalement essaye de limiter le nombre d'humains au courant de notre existence. Et quand bien même, comment je pourrais aborder le sujet ? Je ne peux pas les rappeler. Je ne peux pas leur répondre. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis en vie. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je les aime. Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'ils me manquent. Je ne peux pas aller les voir. Je ne peux pas entendre leur voix.

Finalement, Gabrielle et moi finissons dans le même état, pleurant tout ce que nous pouvons, regrettant notre passé, nos actes, de nous être trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Nous nous sommes réveillés le soir suivant. Le retour à la réalité nous a un peu fait l'effet d'un coup de batte dans la gueule, mais maintenant ça va un peu mieux. Nous décidons de partir chasser un peu, et, peut être, trouver d'autres vampires. Juste au moment où nous sortons de l'hôtel, deux personnes viennent à nous. Un homme, pâle, d'environ 1 m 75, un peu large d'épaules mais pas vraiment musclé, aux cheveux noirs plaqués, et une femme plus ou moins de la même taille, au teint clair, aux cheveux châtains et courts, tous deux en costard noir et lunettes noires :

"C'est eux ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Vu leur aura, y a aucun doute.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
\- C'est des vampires Robin, dit Gabrielle. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir lire les auras. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour qu'on rencontre le baron ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit la femme. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

\- Mouais, fis-je. De toute façon on avait prévu de le voir, donc bon, ok.

\- Roh… S'exclama l'homme, j'aurai bien voulu qu'ils refusent et qu'on se batte. C'est pas drôle quand ils nous suivent sans faire d'histoire.

\- T'es sûr de bien être un Gangrel, et pas un Brujah, a vouloir toujours te battre ? Tu sais les gens sont pas tous aussi peu civilisé que toi. Pas tout le monde a envie de prendre tes griffes dans le bide.

\- Oui bah mes griffes, dit l'homme en s'énervant, et en transformant ses doigts en griffes, elles ont bien sauvé ton petit cul de Toréador quand on s'est retrouvé face à ce Nosferatu qui…

\- Euh… Si vous voulez on vous laisse régler ça entre vous et on vous attend plus loin, dis-je pour les interrompre.

\- Excusez nous, répondit la femme. Petit désaccord professionnel, vous savez ce que c'est."

Elle ouvrit alors la porte d'une voiture noire et nous invita à monter à l'arrière. Une fois à bord, la femme conduit, et nous allons à la Bastille (celle de Grenoble, pas celle des livres d'histoires). Une fois en haut de la colline (bon aller, cette "petite montagne") où se trouve le charmant endroit, nous descendons de la voiture, puis nous entrons dans l'un des bâtiments. Nous sommes accueillis par une seconde Toréador (a en juger par son style vestimentaire) qui nous invite à patienter sur des petits fauteuils dignes d'une salle d'attente de médecin. Nous discutons un peu, Gabrielle et moi :

"C'est un peu gris par chez toi.

\- Bah c'est une grande ville assez polluée et qui se trouve dans une cuvette. Factuellement, on se retrouve avec un truc qui semble un peu gris.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je pense que si le baron nous accepte, on sera bien.

\- Surtout qu'on a les locaux de mon entreprise qui devrait toujours être disponible, vu que j'ai mis en virement automatique le paiement de mes charges. Donc en théorie on aura un endroit où se caler.

\- On n'aurait pas pu y aller pour dormir, plutôt qu'à l'hôtel ?

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient dispos, même si, en théorie, ils devraient l'être. Mais bon vu que je suis en indé, je les ai pas occupé pendant un moment, donc peut être que le proprio s'en est rendu compte, et a fait des démarches pour récupérer son bien. C'est très peu probable, mais bon notre situation actuelle l'est aussi… Et puis avec tout ce bordel, j'avais besoin d'un peu de confort pour, disons, me détendre un peu. Et puis, dans mes bureaux y a pas de lits.

\- Ok. Y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'on arrête de vivre des situations improbables. Ça nous évitera d'être sdf.

\- En soit, j'ai peut-être une amie qui pourrait me dépanner si jamais.

\- Euh… Mais t'oublie pas un peu le concept de "faut pas parler des vampires aux gens normaux" ?

\- Ils ont bien des esclaves humain. Tu sais, les goules. Je suppose qu'ils passent pas par 4 chemin pour leur expliquer pourquoi il faut boire leur sang.

\- C'est pas faux.  
\- C'est quoi que t'as pas compris ? Dis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Gabrielle à l'air surprise, puis elle éclate de rire :

"Putain, ça fait quoi ? Six mois au moins qu'on se l'était pas sortis. Ça… Ça surprend, mais ça fait du bien aussi.

\- Bah t'as qu'à dire c'est pas faux plus souvent, tu verras que je te la referais.

\- Enfin bon, tu sais, le baron, je pense qu'il doit essayer de contrôler le nombre d'humains au courant.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je comptais pas lui demander les démarches que je dois faire pour avoir droit à une goule ?

\- Hé mais c'est que t'es moins bête que ce que t'en a l'air, me dit Gabrielle, l'air taquin.

\- Sale garce ! Dis-je sur un ton faussement outré."

C'est à ce moment que la Toréador nous dit que le baron va nous recevoir. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. Bien, j'espère.


	9. Chapitre 9: Retour agité

La toréador nous indique la direction du bureau du baron et nous nous y rendons. Le baron est assit dans un grand fauteuil qui semble assez confortable, derrière un immense bureau. Il est légèrement penché, ses coudes sont sur le bureau, et ses mains se tiennent juste devant son visage. L'homme semble assez grand malgré sa position. Il a un visage creux, des yeux brillants d'une lueur rougeâtre surnaturelle, les cheveux argentés et le teint gris. Il semble être relativement âgé.

Deux chaises nous attendent, déjà tournées vers nous. Nous nous asseyons en silence, sous le regard froid et pesant du baron. Il ouvre la conversation :

"Bonsoir. J'ai quelques questions pour vous. Commençons par la plus importante, dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en prenant un ton plus agressif, comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lire votre esprit ? Ne vous a-t-on pas dit qu'utiliser l'Occultation pour protéger votre esprit est quelque chose que je n'apprécie guère ? Et quelle est cette présence supplémentaire que je ressens ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y connais rien en Occultation. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à être incapable de lire mon esprit, ni à me dire que je ne suis "pas tout seul".

\- Si votre amie ne pensait pas si fort au fait que vous n'êtes que des nouveaux nés, et à cette fameuse personne qui vous a dit ça, j'aurais du mal à vous croire.

\- Hé ! Je vous permet pas de lire mon esprit ! Répondit Gabrielle. Je croyais que seul le Sabbat était aussi peu sensible à la vie privée.

\- Sachez, jeune fille, que tout vampire tenant à la tranquillité apprend Auspex et se moque du côté privé des pensées de tout un chacun. Cela vaut d'autant plus quand ledit vampire doit s'occuper d'une centaine d'autres vampires. Et vous, jeune homme, sachez que, bien que ça ne soit pas votre faute, je ne pourrais jamais vous faire confiance tant que votre esprit me reste verrouillé. Je vous invite à rapidement trouver une solution.

\- Vous dîtes ça comme si c'était simple…

\- Bon reprenons. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ah ? Vous ne lisez plus dans les esprits ? Demanda Gabrielle.

\- Si, mais je m'assure que vous êtes cohérents avec vos pensées. En d'autre termes, je regarde juste si vous me mentez.

\- Bien… Je m'appelle Gabrielle.

\- Et moi c'est Robin.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- J'habitais ici, avant de devenir un vampire. Et du coup je voulais juste retourner là où j'habite.

\- Et moi, je le suis.

\- Vous vous appelez Robin comment, jeune homme ?

\- Robin Savine."

Il pianote alors quelques instants sur l'ordinateur se trouvant dans un coin de son bureau, puis reprend :

"Et vous avez disparus il y a combien de temps ? Répondez tout les deux.  
\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, dit-on de concert.

\- Ça correspond aux informations que j'ai. Vous avez conscience que vous êtes déclarés morts et que vous n'avez plus d'appartements ?

\- Et ma société, elle a toujours ses locaux ?

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Blue Lion."

Il pianote de nouveau, avant de dire:

"Effectivement, il semblerait que votre société existe toujours, et que vos locaux soient toujours loués à son nom. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs. Tant mieux pour vous je suppose."

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement. Le baron reprend :

"Bien, je pense que ce sera tout. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai assez peu envie de vous acceptez ici pour la simple raison que je ne saurais dire ce que vous avez derrière la tête. Mais ! Le fait que vous ayez déjà un endroit où vous loger, que vous connaissiez la ville, au moins la partie des mortels, et que vous ayez déjà de quoi subvenir à vos besoins fait que je vous autorise à rester…

\- Ouais ! Nous exclamons nous.

\- Mais sachez que vous serez surveiller. Je maintiens un semblant de tranquillité dans Grenoble et ses alentours depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles, et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous réduisiez tout mes efforts à néant.

\- Logique, dis-je. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Faîtes.

\- Je voudrais savoir quelles démarches je devrais faire pour avoir le droit d'avoir une goule.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps. Dois-je en déduire que vous avez déjà quelqu'un en tête ?

\- Une amie, qui, je l'espère, vit encore à Grenoble.  
\- Et bien, j'autorise tous les vampires vivant à Grenoble la possession d'une goule sans rien demander de plus que le nom et le prénom de la personne. Cependant, pour avoir plus, il vous faudra gagner ma confiance. Et pour vous plus que pour quiconque, cela sera difficile.

\- Très bien, merci. Mon amie s'appelle Clara Ménard.

\- Clara Ménard ? La traductrice ?

\- Elle a fini par réussir à le devenir ? Quand j'ai disparu, elle venait de réussir le Capes pour devenir prof de langue et se sécuriser financièrement en même temps de se lancer dans la traduction. Mais… Vous avez l'air d'en parler comme si vous la connaissiez.

\- Et bien… Elle est portée disparue depuis ce matin.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Le directeur de son lycée a apprit qu'elle n'a pas assuré ses cours, qu'elle était injoignable, et ses voisins ne l'ont pas vu rentrer chez elle le soir précédent. Le directeur a décidé de prévenir la police. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez essayer de la retrouver, ou chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin… Avez-vous d'autres questions, où pouvons-nous mettre fin à l'entretien ?"

Gabrielle décide de rester un peu avec le baron pour lui poser des questions. Moi, je pars retrouver Clara.

Je me rends chez elle. Peut-être que si j'arrive à reconstruire son chemin, je pourrais la retrouver. Je suis alors les différents chemins qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour se rendre à son lycée. Dans mon enquête, je tombe sur des racailles. J'essaye de les éviter, quand une des racailles, un gars assez typé, m'interpelle, alors que je lui tourne le dos :

" Hé, mais je crois que je te connais, toi !

\- J'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller. Répondis-je, faussement calme.

\- Retourne-toi, pour voir ? Après on te laisse tranquille."

Je me retourne. Mon interlocuteur s'exclame alors :

" Ah, mais je le savais que je te connaissais. T'es l'un des gars qui restait avec nous quand on était à Paris.

\- A Paris ?

\- Oui, tu changeais une meuf hideuse qu'on kidnappait en un truc violable. Tu tires toujours autant la gueule d'ailleurs. Comment tu vas ?"

Putain ! Fallait que je tombe sur ce genre de personne. J'ai pas le temps… Et en même temps, je tiens peut-être là quelqu'un qui peut me dire où chercher.

"Et bien je cherche quelqu'un. Une femme qui a disparue il y a peu.

\- Faut que tu sois plus précis, avec mon crew, on kidnappe beaucoup de gens qui pourrait correspondre à cette description, tu sais ? Et puis j'y gagne quoi a t'aider ?

\- Eh bien… Peut-être que je pourrais mettre mes talents a ton service au nom du bon vieux temps. Elle fait environ 1m70, blonde, les cheveux bouclés, aux yeux bleus, le teint un peu pâle… Et elle est un peu large.

\- Elle a disparue depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis hier de manière officielle, donc peut être depuis quelques jours tout au plus.

\- Elle serait pas prof ?

\- Euh… Si."

L'homme éclate alors de rire :

" Tu vas rire, ma sœur lui en voulait parce qu'elle lui a mal parlé. Du coup en bon frère, je l'ai kidnappée pour qu'elle puisse lui apprendre la politesse. Elle est dans ma cave.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser la récupérer ?

\- Normalement j'aurai dit non, mais a quelqu'un comme toi qui peux me permettre de coucher avec n'importe qui, on refuse rien."

**Tue-le**. Pas tout de suite. Quand Clara sera en sécurité, on le tuera. Lui, sa sœur, et toute sa famille s'il le faut.

Cet enculé m'amène alors dans un HLM, puis nous descendons au sous-sol. Il ouvre une porte, derrière laquelle se trouve Clara, attachée au mur, très peu habillée, couverte de contusions et autres coupures, bâillonnée, en larmes, mais vivante, et une jeune fille qui ne semble pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude, armée d'un couteau. Elle se tourne vers nous, et, en me pointant de son arme, demande : "C'est qui lui ?"

À peine a t'elle le temps de finir sa phrase que je plaque ma main contre son torse, et fait éclore une fleur de sang et d'os de sa cage thoracique, avant d'arracher la gorge de son frère pour me sustenter. Clara émet un cri étouffé par son bâillon, a mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la stupeur. Avant de la libérer, j'utilise Vicissitude pour refermer et effacer ses plaies. Puis, je lui libère la bouche.

"Robin ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- On en parlera quand tu seras en sécurité. C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, là.

\- Euh… Je… Ok…"

Je la libère alors de ses attaches, puis déshabille l'autre connard. "Met ça,"lui dis-je, "je te ramène chez toi".

J'escorte alors Clara jusque chez elle. Elle regarde à moitié dans le vide tout du long du trajet. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'elle a subit, ou de ce que j'ai fait pendant son sauvetage. Probablement les deux, je suppose.

Nous arrivons rapidement à son appartement. Je réalise que j'ai tout envoyé bouler pour la sauver. Heureusement que Gabrielle a une clé de la chambre d'hôtel. Sinon elle aurait été dans la merde sans téléphone pour me contacter, sans abri, et alors que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Nous entrons dans l'appart.

" Bon maintenant qu'on est chez moi, je veux que tu m'expliques ! T'étais où depuis un an ?! Tout le monde t'as cru mort ! Et c'était quoi tout ça ?! Et… Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Euh… Ok… Bon alors pour commencer, j'ai été kidnappé pendant que j'étais à Paris, je venais de signer un gros contrat. C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu y a un peu plus d'un an, dis-je avant d'émettre un bâillement bestial. Bon je vais faire court, entre temps je suis devenu un vampire, et ma nouvelle nature fait que là je suis en train de tomber de fatigue. Ça te dérange si je dors quelques heures chez toi a l'abri du soleil, et que je finis de t'expl…"

Je ne me souviens pas de la suite. Je me réveille le soir, dans le lit de Clara. Elle se tient sur le côté du lit, l'air inquiète. Voyant que je me suis réveillé, elle me demande :

" Ça va ?

\- Il s'est passer quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, t'es tombé par terre pendant ta phrase. Vu ce que tu as eu le temps de me dire et ce que t'as fait, j'ai fait en sorte que la lumière du jour te touche pas, et je t'ai foutu dans mon lit, faute de mieux.

\- Merde ! J'avais pas prévu de tomber de sommeil si vite, d'habitude j'arrive à contrôler un peu ça…

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? T'es tomber fort.

\- J'en ai vu d'autre, t'inquiète. Bon, j'en étais où déjà ?

\- Mec tu viens de te réveiller, alors que t'es tombé super fort, t'es sûr que tu veux qu'on parle de ça ?

\- Je vais bien je te dis. Bon, j'en étais où ?

\- Tu disais que t'étais un vampire, et que tu voulais te reposer quelques heures chez moi.

\- Bon bah au moins ça c'est fait. Du coup, l'explication de "c'était quoi tout ça", c'est que je fais partie du type de vampire qui peut faire ce genre de choses. Voilà.

\- Tu peux pas me dire "j'suis un vampire, et je peux faire ça" ! Dis m'en plus !

\- Écoute, tu me laisses t'expliquer comment je t'ai trouvé, et ensuite, on verra. En gros, j'ai pu revenir à Grenoble, et j'ai appris que t'avais disparu. J'ai pas cherché, j'ai foncé pour te trouver. Coup de bol, je tombe sur ton kidnappeur, qui me connaissait…

\- Comment tu l'as connu ?!

\- Tu veux pas savoir.

\- Si !

\- Non, vraiment.

\- Si !

\- Après être devenu vampire, j'ai été obligé de bosser pour des tas de connards, et il en a fait partit. Je changeais l'apparence de meuf qu'il kidnappait pour les rendre plus a son goût avant de les violer. C'est bon, t'es contente ?

\- Ah… Effectivement, je voulais pas savoir finalement…

\- Bref ! Du coup je lui ai dit que je recherchais quelqu'un et que j'avais pas le temps de lui parler, il a fait le forceur, du coup je t'ai décris, en disant que je te cherchais. Il m'a dit que le hasard fait bien les choses car c'est lui qui t'as kidnappé parce que t'as mal parlé a sa sœur. Et du coup je lui ai proposé de reprendre du service s'il me laissait te reprendre. Il a accepté, et la suite tu la connais.

\- Heureusement qu'il est con…

\- Oui. Enfin bon du coup j'ai laissé seule une amie pour te sauver, et elle a pas moyen de me contacter. Ça te dérange si je la rejoins pour lui dire où je suis ?

\- C'est… C'est aussi…

\- Une vampire, oui. D'ailleurs est ce que tu peux éviter de parler du fait que je sois de retour ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'explique quand je reviens.

\- Bah dépêche-toi, parce que là, tes réponses me font avoir encore plus de questions.

\- Ok. Grand max, je retourne te voir demain soir"

Je retourne alors à l'hôtel, où je me fais incendier (métaphoriquement, heureusement) par Gabrielle. Je m'excuse, puis lui explique la situation. Je lui propose de venir avec moi le lendemain pour parler avec Clara.


	10. Chapitre 10: La vie reprend son cours

Yo. Un chapitre court cette fois ci mais c'est pour vous faire mieux profiter du suivant qui sera bien plus long ^^  
Sinon j'ai trouvé un travail! Et je signe dans 3 semaines! Et c'est exactement ce que je veux faire! (oui je suis super content).

Bref sur ce, bonne lecture, et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, nous retournons chez Clara. Elle nous ouvre, et s'exclame :

" Qu'est-ce que fait Abby de NCIS ici ?

\- Moi, c'est Gabrielle, l'amie que Robin a laissée en plan pour toi, répondit Gabrielle, agacée. Rien à voir avec Abby.

\- C'est juste qu'on lui dit tout le temps, à force elle en a marre.

\- Bon du coup tu vas tout m'expliquer en détail."

Nous nous asseyons tous dans le salon, où j'explique à Clara tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Puis Gabrielle me supporte pour les explications longues et chiantes sur les trucs de vampire. Clara nous écoute avec attention, mais ne peut se retenir de tester tous les trucs qu'on lui dit ne pas craindre. Ainsi, elle nous a envoyé une gousse d'ail, nous a tendu un crucifix en bégayant une prière en latin appris à la va vite, nous a renversé un verre d'eau dessus "sans faire exprès", etc…

Puis vient le moment fatidique :

" Écoute, Clara, je sais pas comment aborder ça, donc je vais être direct. Est-ce que tu voudrais être ma goule ?

\- Euh… On vient de se revoir après un an où je te pensais mort, t'es gentil mais même si on était très amis, comprend que je suis pas jouasse à l'idée de devenir ton esclave. Même si je reconnais que l'idée d'avoir des supers pouvoirs un peu comme les tiens rend ça un peu tentant.

\- Je comprends. Le problème, c'est que tu te trouves du coup dans la position où tu es un danger pour l'existence des vampires…

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu en sais trop sur les vampires, et que c'est dangereux. Et le baron sais que je te parlerai de tout ça, donc je peux pas me ramener en mode "non mais je lui ai rien dit en fait".

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant de tout me dire ?!

\- Parce que tu aurais accepté de rien savoir si on t'avait prévenu avant, répondit Gabrielle, un sourire en coin montrant qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

\- Euh… Je… Mouais, j'aurais quand même voulu savoir. Mais du coup pourquoi tu me poses la question de si oui ou non je veux être ta goule si j'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

\- Déjà parce qu'on est amis, répondis-je, ensuite parce que tu as toujours l'option de vivre comme si de rien était, mais en sachant que les vampires existent, et que le baron sait que tu sais, et pourrait à tout moment s'arranger pour que tu revives ce qu'il t'est arrivé y a deux jours…

\- C'est bon j'accepte. Pas besoin d'en rajouter…

\- Désolé…

\- Oui bon, fait ça vite. D'ailleurs… Ça se passe comment?

\- C'est simple, je vais me faire une plaie, et tu vas boire le sang qui s'en écoule.

\- Évidemment…

\- Bon vous arrêtez d'en faire tout une histoire les deux tourtereaux ? Au passage Robin, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Demanda Gabrielle. C'est ta pote, pas la mienne.

\- Euh… Parce que je risque de vivre chez elle, et pour que tu saches du coup où elle habite ? Répondis-je après m'être entaillé le bras avec les dents.

\- Mouais… Bon moi je retourne à l'hôtel. À plus.

\- Euh… À plus du coup… Dis-je sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Hé j'ai pas dit que j'allais t'hébergé au passage.

\- Comment tu trouves mon sang ?

\- Super bon mais c'est pas le sujet…

\- Et tu veux pas d'un distributeur de mon sang chez toi ?

\- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…"

Je passe ensuite le début de soirée avec Clara, avant de partir pour la laisser se reposer et encaisser tout ça. Je rejoins alors Gabrielle. Quand j'arrive, je lui demande :

" C'était quoi ça ?

\- Quoi quoi?

\- Ta façon de te comporter, on aurait dit l'époque où Pauline et toi vous vous disputiez.

\- Je… J'aime pas ta pote, voilà.

\- Tu serais pas un peu… Jalouse ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Juste que je la sens pas. Et peut être que le fait que tu m'ais laissé en plan deux jours pour la sauver joue un peu.

\- Meuf ! Elle s'était faite kidnapper !

\- Oui bah t'aurai au moins pu m'attendre, et on serait partis à deux la sauver. Non seulement on aurait été plus efficace mais surtout je me serai pas inquiété comme une malade.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça !

\- Oui mais je t'en veux encore. Et a elle aussi. Elle avait qu'à pas se faire kidnapper.

\- Bon c'est bon j'ai compris, t'as décidé de faire ta chieuse.

\- To-ta-le-ment.

\- Bah si c'est comme ça, je me casse. Je vais au bureau voir comment je peux le ré-aménager.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vu ton comportement, ça m'étonnerait que Clara te laisse dormir chez elle. Faut bien que tu dormes quelque part.

\- Je… Euh…

\- A plus."

Je reviens peu avant l'aube à l'hôtel. J'ai dégagé quelques chaises de mon bureau. Je pense que j'ai fait suffisamment de places pour un canapé lit.

Gabrielle dort déjà. Je la rejoins dans le lit, puis m'endors en réfléchissant à la soirée que je viens de passer.

Le lendemain soir, Gabrielle s'excuse auprès de moi de son comportement. Je lui réplique que c'est pas qu'auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser. Nous allons alors tous les deux chez Clara. Moi pour voir comment elle se sent par rapport à sa nouvelle condition, et Gabrielle pour s'excuser. Heureusement pour elle, Clara n'est pas rancunière. Nous passons ensuite la soirée tous les trois ensemble. Clara est très contente de son état de goule, et dit se sentir plus forte qu'avant. Je lui explique que c'est normal, puis, je lui parle de quelques spécificités de son nouvel état. Gabrielle et moi dormons finalement chez elle.

Le soir suivant, Clara nous réveille en nous disant qu'elle est partie nous acheter un canapé lit pour mon bureau. Nous partons alors l'installer. Je rembourse Clara de son achat en lui faisant un virement, que je fais passer en acompte pour la traduction de mon site d'entreprise (pour pas me prendre un contrôle fiscal surprise qui me foutrai un peu dans la merde). Clara part ensuite dormir car elle retourne donner des cours demain. Je passe la commande d'un abonnement téléphone pour Gabrielle et lui donne un des téléphones que j'utilise pour mes tests de site sur mobile. J'ai pris le pari avec un ami développeur que ça sera un truc nécessaire dans le futur. Enfin... J'avais pris le pari, mais vu qu'il me crois mort...

Nous recevons la carte SIM à mon bureau quelques jours plus tard. Gabrielle en profite pour prendre nos numéros à Clara et moi, puis nous partons chasser. Nous nous en prenons à des racailles qui menaçaient des jeunes femmes de les tuer si elles ne leurs filaient pas leur portables. Nous attendons que les victimes se soient enfuies pour nous nourrir. Puis nous nous mettons d'accord pour apprendre l'un à l'autre nos disciplines vampiriques. Gabrielle retourne ensuite au bureau et moi chez Clara.


	11. Chapitre 11: Géopolitique et les4 humeur

Salut. Voici le chapitre 11. C'est le dernier que j'avais d'avance, et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire les suivants (ou peut être ai-je eu la flemme ^^'). Bref du coup, je vous souhaite de l'apprecier, et d'avoir de la patience pour le suivant (une rumeur raconte que quand un écrivain reçoit beaucoup de review, il écrit plus vite ses histoires ;) )

* * *

Aujourd'hui, 24 Juillet 2008, cela fait un peu plus de cinq ans que je suis un vampire. J'ai repris le contrôle de ma "vie" entièrement. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas chaumé.

J'ai mis Clara a la tête de mon entreprise. Le plus compliqué aura été de faire ça en sachant qu'officiellement, je suis mort, et donc que je ne suis pas censé pouvoir transmettre mes droits à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ma famille l'as appris, elle a lancé des procédures judiciaires contre elle, pour protéger mon entreprise, mais… Disons que quand on préserve la mascarade, la justice a tendance à se mettre de notre côté.

Clara a ainsi troqué son travail de professeur de langue dans un lycée où un élève sur deux est un délinquant notoire, quand il n'est pas directement lié à une mafia, à celui de directrice d'une PME prometteuse, avec un salaire bien supérieur à celui de prof. Et puisqu'en réalité, c'est toujours moi qui gère l'entreprise, cela lui permet de se mettre à plein temps à son travail de traductrice. Je découvre également que si le baron la connaissait, c'est parce qu'il la payait pour traduire certains livres qu'il appréciait, et qu'il voulait rendre accessibles aux Anarchs de Grenoble. Autant dire que quand il a appris que j'avais permis à Clara de se mettre à pleins temps à la traduction, il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais gagné des points dans son estime.

En outre, et comme c'était malheureusement prévu, elle est totalement accro au sang de vampire, et est mentalement incapable de me refuser quoi que ce soit. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit immunisée au lien de sang. Elle a également perdu un peu de poids, et, en couplant ça avec la Vicissitude, elle ressemble maintenant a Harley Quinn avec les cheveux bouclés… Et en beaucoup moins vulgaire.

En parlant du baron, j'ai fini par apprendre son nom, Antoine Rousseau. C'était un des Tremeres des premiers jours du clan, mais il est très vite tombé en désaccord avec les fondateurs, surtout sur tout ce qui est coercition mentale, et refus du partage des connaissances. Il a donc décidé de faire bande à part, et a revendiqué la ville de Grenoble comme son domaine. Et il a plutôt bien réussi, car il est toujours là. Il a décidé que n'importe quel vampire pourrait rester sur son territoire tant qu'il respectait quelques règles:

Les traditions de la Camarilla (un peu modifiées, car le mot "Ancien" est devenu "Baron" dans les textes)

Pas de lien de sang, ni d'utilisation de discipline de coercition mentale (Domination, Présence, etc...) sur les autres vampires sans leur consentement (avec deux exceptions: en cas de légitime défense, et si on infante a partir d'une goule, mais il faut que ladite ex-goule fasse des Vaulderies jusqu'à ne plus avoir le lien de sang, et avec des membres toujours différents pour limiter les effets secondaires de la Vaulderie)

La ville est alors devenu le paradis pour les vampires voulant emmagasiner des connaissances, les Anciens apprenant aux plus jeunes des disciplines, et les plus jeunes leur apprenant le fonctionnement du monde moderne (qui aurait pu croire qu'un ancien tout puissant soit plus nul que ma grand mère pour utiliser un ordinateur?)

De mon côté, j'ai approfondi mes connaissances en anatomies afin de renforcer ma maîtrise de la Vicissitude. J'ai également appris à utiliser Auspex jusqu'à pouvoir voir les auras des êtres autour de moi. Je me suis rendu compte que le climat du Sabbat m'avait poussé à apprendre très vite quand j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait fallu un peu moins d'un an pour utiliser la Vicissitude assez facilement, alors qu'apprendre tout ça m'a pris les quatre années qui ont suivi ma fuite. Je remarque également que je ressens assez souvent le besoin d'utiliser la Vicissitude, du coup je l'utilise pour améliorer légèrement le physique de mes victimes, quand je bois assez peu de leur sang pour qu'elles survivent. Une sorte de payement pour leur sang, dirons-nous.

Gabrielle a été plus rapide dans son apprentissage et a atteint mon niveau en Vicissitude en seulement deux ans. Elle a également fini par trouver un travail en tant qu'infirmière de nuit à l'hôpital de la Tronche. Elle a également trouvé un appartement, et une goule, qui est un de ses collègues. Il s'appelle Carl. Gabrielle et moi, on se voit une fois par mois, et généralement on va se faire un ciné, puis on part chasser ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde vampirique, c'est la merde. Les vampires n'ont pas été assez discrets, et des groupes d'humains hauts placés savent ce que nous somme. Pourquoi ils n'en parlent a personne, on sait pas. Toujours est il que les vampires appellent ce groupe la Seconde Inquisition. Ouais, on en est là. Pire, ils ont fait péter Vienne, le QG des Tremeres. Du coup, les Tremeres sont dans la merde, sauf le Baron (comme quoi faire bande à part lui a bien réussi).

La Camarilla accuse les Anarchs d'avoir foutu la merde, les Anarchs accusent la Camarilla d'avoir répété l'histoire, pensant utiliser les humains pour ses jeux politiques. La tension est forte, et je pense que le moindre pet de travers de l'un ou l'autre déclenchera un bordel monstre. Et le Sabbat pendant ce temps s'est barré au Moyen-Orient. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous. Bon débarras. Bon il reste quelques représentants ça et là, et surtout a Grenoble, mais je respire un peu mieux.

Grenoble est devenu plus tranquille pour les humains, mais moins pour les vampires. Je sais pas si c'est la Seconde Inquisition, mais les délinquants qui avant foutaient juste la merde ont décidés de chasser les vampires. Ainsi, il est devenu moins sûr de chasser seul et surtout de chasser des délinquants. Certains nous chassent car nous empiétons sur leur territoire, et d'autres pour notre sang aux propriétés phénoménales (et on peut comprendre, si on m'avait dit de mon vivant qu'un truc aussi bien existait, je pense que j'aurai cherché à en avoir).

C'est sur ce constat que commence ma nuit. Je chasse dans une boîte de nuit. J'ai entendu parler depuis peu des recherches qu'à fait un malkavien sur le goût qu'a le sang des mortels en fonction de leur humeur, et des effets que cela peut avoir sur les vampires. Et j'ai envie de tester ce que j'en ai lu. Je cherche alors plusieurs proies potentielles sur lesquelles je pourrai faire des tests. J'aborde alors plusieurs personnes dans la boîte, et essaye de leur demander s'ils sont des habitués, en essayant de trouver des personnes qui viennent seules (comme ça je peux boire en paix). Je trouve finalement deux personnes qui correspondent a ce que j'attends:

Natacha Manconie, une jeune étudiante en droit qui se débrouille pour se faire payer tous ses verres par d'autre en échange "d'une nuit mémorable" pour reprendre ses mots, et ceux, peu importe le sexe de la personne. Elle a compris comment marche l'être humain elle. Enfin… Au moins, boire son sang sera pas difficile, même si ça risque d'être assez alcoolisé.

Antoine Gras, un jeune entrepreneur qui bosse dans la restauration. Il vient juste se détendre ici quand il a fini sa semaine, et il cherche un développeur pour lui faire un site web. Je lui dis que je connais personnellement le développeur de Blue Lion (ce qui n'est pas faux quand on y pense) et que je pourrai me débrouiller pour que ça lui coûte moins cher, et je réussis à avoir son numéro de cette manière.

Je décide alors de m'intéresser un peu à eux pour voir comment je pourrai tester la théorie. Je me débrouille ensuite pour les rencontrer souvent les semaines suivantes, en me débrouillant pour changer leur humeur avant de boire un peu de leur sang, et en m'assurant qu'ils soient trop bourrés pour se souvenir de ce que je leur ai fait. Grâce à la vision des auras, j'arrive à corréler le goût et les effets du sang d'une personne avec son aura. Au début, les effets sont minimes, mais à force de boire régulièrement les mêmes types de sang, je finis par utiliser avec plus de facilité les disciplines que je connais et qui sont liés à ce type.

Je finis par moins contacter mes deux cobayes après quelques mois, ayant testé ce dont j'avais besoin. Il faudra que je vois à quel point cela peut m'aider. Je sors plus souvent, mais j'essaye de limiter le contact avec eux, surtout Natacha qui semble être devenue totalement accro a la morsure d'un vampire.

Cependant, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Enfin, c'est surement mon côté parano qui revient, je suppose.

Ce soir, Clara m'as posé une question étrange :

"Pourquoi tu te prends la tête à chasser aussi souvent et que tu me prend pas un peu de sang ?

\- Parce qu'imagine si je t'en prenais un peu trop et que tu tombes malade ? Ou pire, que je t'en prenne beaucoup trop et que tu meures ?

\- Oui fin sinon on me l'extrait avant dans une poche de sang, et ensuite tu le bois.

\- Ça n'as pas d'intérêt pour toi comme pour moi. Pour toi parce que tu profite pas de la sensation agréable que provoque la morsure de vampire, et pour moi parce que je me suis rendu compte que la théorie dont je te parlais est vraie. Et elle dit que les bénéfices de ton humeur disparaissent très vite si le sang est hors du corps. Et puis c'est quoi ce genre de question ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je bois ton sang ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je trouve ça injuste que je sois la seule a boire. Voilà. Et… Aussi parce que je voulais voir si le lien de sang c'est que un truc de vampire, ou si les humains pouvaient aussi en faire un."

Après un court moment de silence après cette confession, je décide de changer de sujet pour les sujets habituels, comme la gestion de l'entreprise Blue Lion.


	12. Chapitre 12: La chasseuse

Salut, finalement j'ai eu la motivation de bosser sur la suite de ma fic. Et c'est enfin un gros chapitre (le plus gros d'ailleurs!) (le seul presque aussi gros, c'est le 2e)

* * *

Nous voilà en fin septembre 2008. Les étudiants ne sont plus en vacances, et le boîtes de nuits ne sont pleines que les jeudis pour du sang jeune, dynamique, plein d'énergie, et le week-end avec toute forme de sang, du jeune au vieux, du sang plein de luxure, a celui chargé de tristesse, de déprime, d'envie de ne pas être le lendemain. C'est généralement le second sang qui est le plus chargé d'alcool. Et il essaye de se faire passer pour le premier. Heureusement, voir les auras me permet de détecter le dépressif qui se cache et essaye "d'être dans le coup" en tentant de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge de celui qui a vraiment envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. J'ai remarqué que j'aimais tout particulièrement ce type de sang, dit "A résonance Sanguine" par la théorie des humeurs vampirique, et que j'étais loin d'être le seul. Les jeunes vampires trouvent le cocktail d'hormones sexuelles doux, sucré et désaltérant très addictif, leur rappelant leur vie mortelle. Les utilisateurs de Présence et les Sorciers le boivent pour renforcer leurs disciplines.

Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que j'aime ce sang. Je l'aime car, ayant été habitué a un sang contraire, a résonance Mélancolique, mon palet était trop habitué a sa saveur un peu terreuse, salée, et sèche. Avoir cette résonance Sanguine qui est l'exact opposé était rare au fort, un peu comme les lueurs d'espoirs, et souvent corrélé avec les missions les plus déshumanisantes. C'était mon second réconfort avec le fait de ne pas avoir été seul a vouloir m'enfuir. Et aujourd'hui, ce sang est abondant. Et comme la France est majoritairement gérée par la Camarilla, elle-même dirigée par des Descendants (ils préfèrent ce terme a celui de vampire, trop barbare pour eux, paraît-il) qui ont besoin de ce sang, elle se débrouille pour que les mentalités tendent a une luxure toujours plus grande et toujours plus hardcore. Je me demande si la chute des Tremeres va changer cette mentalité, ou si, au contraire, cela va augmenter le nombre de Sorciers, et donc la demande. Enfin… Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir en libre-service mon sang préféré.

Afin de ne pas trop perdre la main, je chasse aussi de manière plus violente, pour le plus grand malheur de Clara, qui s'inquiète pour moi, en tant qu'amie autant qu'en tant que goule, à cause de l'agressivité de mes cibles, les connards membres de gang. Le fait qu'ils savent presque trop souvent reconnaître des vampires n'est pas un problème quand on peut changer d'apparence pour passer pour totalement humain jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

C'en est presque trop facile. Au début, j'avais le goût du risque, et je faisais ça la peur au ventre, mais maintenant que je sais comment m'y prendre, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Voyons le bon côté, ça m'entraîne au combat, un peu. Après tout, si je venais à affronter de véritables chasseurs de vampires, il faudra que je sois prêt. Il faudrait que j'apprenne Force d'âme un jour, une discipline de protection qui, paraît-il, permettrai même de résister au soleil une fois maîtrisée a un niveau convenable. Ma To do list commence à être bien remplie.

Je pressens en permanence cette présence pas loin quand je chasse autre part qu'en boîte. Je pense que je dois être parano. Il faut dire qu'avec la Seconde Inquisition, on a l'impression d'être espionné en permanence. Je finis par rentrer en utilisant quelques techniques de bases pour savoir si on est suivi (comme prendre plusieurs fois le chemin de gauche, afin de tourner en rond, et voir qui continue de nous suivre), puis, ne remarquant personne, via mes sens classique et via Auspex, je rentre finalement chez Clara et moi.

"Tu rentres tôt, me dit Clara, qui m'attendait en traduisant un livre de l'italien au français pour le compte du Baron.

\- Oui, la chasse en boîte n'as pas été fructueuse.

\- Robin. Arrête de me mentir. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu peux te faire un corps capable de séduire n'importe qui. Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ?

\- Clara, c'est moi le vampire ici. C'est moi qui suis censé te faire chier avec des questions.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Je suis sûre que tu es encore parti te battre.

\- S'il y a bien un point commun entre toi et Gabrielle, c'est que vous êtes capable de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors que pourtant Dieu sait quoi rend ça impossible.

\- Je le savais ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça ! M'hurle-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est que de te voir partir et ne pas savoir si tu vas revenir.

\- Regarde. Je suis là. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, t'es pas ma mère.

\- Pourquoi tu préfères chasser dangereusement, et pas en boîte tranquillement ?

\- Parce que ça me permet de m'entraîner pour au cas où j'affronte de véritables chasseurs.

\- Et tu peux pas demander a des Brujahs ou des Gangrels ?

\- Où tu as appris ces noms ? J'ai jamais parler des clans de vampires.

\- Bah vu que le baron sais que je suis une goule, il se permet de me faire traduire des livres qui foutraient la mascarade a la poubelle s'ils étaient découverts. Et puis, a Grenoble, une information ça s'échange.

\- Il t'a fait traduire ses règles pour que tu saches ça aussi ?

\- Parfaitement, en 6 langues.

\- Bon… Si je ne fais pas ce que tu suggères, bien que ça soit une très bonne idée…

\- Merci.

\- C'est une méthode qui implique que je chasse souvent, donc que je m'expose souvent en tant que vampire, parce que je ne veux pas prendre la vie d'innocents. De plus ça implique de négocier avec les Brujah et les Gangrels, et honnêtement, je suis pas fan de l'idée. À l'inverse, chasser de manière "dangereuse" me permet de me nourrir moins souvent, car je tue ce genre de victimes, qui sont tous de monstrueux connards. Et vu que toutes les personnes témoins de mes agissements sont tuées a la fin, bah je préserve bien mieux la mascarade. Et ces derniers temps c'est vital… Enfin je veux dire plus qu'avant.

\- Tu dis ça comme s'il n'y avait pas de danger.

\- Pas pas de danger, mais un danger moindre ! Dis-je en haussant le ton, mais en restant assez calme. En une période où la Seconde Inquisition est une réalité, oui, c'est plus dangereux de boire régulièrement en se disant qu'il n'y a aucun danger, et de se prendre un raid surprise, plutôt que d'aller affronter, en étant aux aguets, des gens qui savent de toute manière ce que je suis, d'autant que du coup, la Seconde Inquisition connaît très probablement la situation et donc me prendra pour un vampire suicidaire, et donc j'ai moins de chance de prendre un raid surprise. Et quand bien même, je serai dans un état d'esprit où je m'attends à quelque chose du genre, donc je serai moins facilement pris par surprise. De toute manière je fais ce que je veux, et la discussion est close.

\- Très bien, Robin, me dit Clara, d'un ton agacé."

J'ai utilisé le fait qu'une goule est très fortement encline à obéir a son maître. Je déteste le faire sur Clara, mais là, j'avais pas envie de débattre dans un dialogue de sourd. Je ressasse ça toute la nuit avant de m'endormir dès 6 heures du matin.

Je passe le reste de la semaine à travailler sur Vicissitude. J'ai appris des rares membres du Sabbat qui sont encore a Grenoble, n'étant pas trop des monstres, et ne connaissant heureusement pas mon passé, que les Tzimisces utilisaient Vicissitude pour prendre une forme de combat, appelée Forme de Zulo (du nom d'un monstre de la mythologie d'Europe de l'Est je crois). Cette forme pourrait m'être utile dans une situation de survie, ou simplement une situation où la mascarade est le cadet de mes soucis. Cependant je ne sais pas par où commencer, et je ne veux pas trop traîner avec des membres du Sabbat. Même si nous sommes en territoire neutre, ce que j'ai vécu avec cette secte rend tous ses membres difficilement supportables.

Puis vient finalement la fin de semaine, et donc le temps de chasser. Je décide de chasser du connard une fois encore, et j'essaierai de rentrer plus tard pour faire croire a Clara que je suis aller en boîte. Je préfère lui mentir que de devoir encore utiliser le pouvoir que me donne le lien de sang sur elle.

Comme d'habitude, je me rends dans un quartier mal fréquenté de Grenoble. Comme d'habitude, je me cache dans un coin a l'abri des regards. Comme d'habitude, je prends une forme féminine, frêle, innocente, mais appétissante, quitte à me faire frôler la frénésie. S'il y a une leçon que j'ai gardée du Sabbat, c'est qu'il vaut mieux décider de quand on sombre en frénésie, plutôt que de nier la bête et qu'elle nous surprenne. Comme d'habitude, je me rends dans des endroits où une personne normale et saine d'esprit ne se rendrait pas. Mais je ne suis pas normal. Comme d'habitude, un petit nombre de racailles m'aborde, et, ne se doutant de rien, baissent leur garde. Comme d'habitude, cela finit en bain de sang, et l'un d'entre eux finit exsangue. C'est si agréable. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je privilégie cette méthode de chasse, car plusieurs résonances se mélangent pendant le combat, ce qui donne un cocktail… Mmmh… Délicieux. Et très addictif !

Je reprends ensuite ma forme originale, travesti les blessures de mes victimes pour qu'elles semblent dignes d'une bagarre qui a mal tournée, je fais disparaître les corps trop exsangue (merci Vicissitude), et refait un petit plein sur les cadavres à moitié vide mais encore chaud, mais malheureusement maintenant vides de toute résonance.

Mais cette fois-ci n'est pas comme d'habitude. Une fois que j'ai fini mon affaire, j'entends une voix féminine dans mon dos :

"Tu as pris ton temps cette fois. Tu ne fais pas ça d'habitude."

Je me tourne, et vois alors une femme, cheveux roses mi-long et en pétard, athlétique, environ la trentaine. Elle doit faire dans les 1m75, peut être 80. Elle a une tenue de sport noire, avec un t-shirt, des lunettes noires, un masque pour la peinture sur le visage, une bombe de peinture et des couteaux en bois à la ceinture, un sac à dos, et… Mais elle à des écouteurs dans les oreilles ? Ses bras sont couverts de coupures qui semblent dater d'entre deux semaines et la veille. C'est qui cette malade ?

"T'es qui ? Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je suis une meuf qui vient te botter le cul, répond-elle en dégainant un couteau papillon."

Elle me fonce alors dessus. Est-elle consciente de ce à quoi elle à affaire ? Je fais affluer mon sang dans mes bras pour me donner de la force. Je vais la sécher en un coup, et lui faire regretter son geste. C'est clairement une chasseuse. Une chasseuse folle, mais une chasseuse quand même. Elle est à mi-distance, j'ai juste à l'attendre.

Mais à ce moment-là elle sort ses couteaux de bois et me les lancent. Je les esquive tous… Attend… Non, j'en ai un planté dans le haut du corps. S'il s'était enfoncé un peu plus, il aurait atteint mon cœur. Le temps que je réalise ça, mon agresseure est au corps à corps avec moi. C'est alors qu'elle saute, puis pousse à pied joint sur le couteau.

Je chute. Le couteau en bois a atteint mon cœur. Je suis paralysé. Elle s'adresse à moi :

" Si je ne t'avais pas suivi depuis si longtemps, je t'aurai sûrement tuer. Mais je te suis depuis quelques temps, et j'ai réalisé que tu ne t'attaquais qu'à des pourritures. Il y a bien des fois où tu mords des innocents en boîtes, mais tu t'assures de ne prélever que le nécessaire, alors je m'en moque. Pourquoi un vampire sculpteur décide de vivre comme un humain et ne s'attaque qu'aux monstres ? Les autres vampires comme toi n'avaient aucun scrupule à s'en prendre a des innocents et a les torturer, pourquoi pas toi ? Ah c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Tant pis. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais te prélever un peu de sang. C'est tellement efficace pour vous affronter."

Elle sort une sorte de grosse seringue, et me la plante dans le cœur. Elle m'extrait ensuite une grosse quantité de sang, avant de le verser dans une bouteille de coca, puis d'en boire le contenu. C'est très désagréable.

Elle m'adresse de nouveau la parole :

"Bon et bien maintenant je vais te libérer. Mais fait pas le con, sinon je vais devoir te tuer pour de vrai, cette fois."

Elle me libère alors, puis bondit presque immédiatement en arrière. Je prends une grande inspiration, malgré ma non nécessité à respirer, puis m'adresse à elle, assis par terre, et montrant que je ne suis pas un ennemi :

"Bordel de merde, j'ai jamais pris autant cher depuis… Depuis un baille. Je sais pas si t'es super douée ou folle à lier…

\- Les deux mon chou.

\- Euh… Ok… Bref pour commencer, les "vampires sculpteurs" ça s'appelle des Tzimisces. Enfin, pas tous les vampires sculpteurs, mais la majorité. Et si je me comporte comme ça, c'est juste parce que je suis pas comme eux.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Bon je vais pas rentrer dans les détails, parce que c'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais je te jure c'est vrai.

\- Ok… Mais j'aimerais que tu rentres dans les détails.

\- A Grenoble, les informations sont une monnaie.

\- Comment ça ? Me répondit-elle, montrant que j'ai piqué a vif sa curiosité.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu me dis comment tu t'appelles, et je t'en dis plus.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez nous retrouver, et nous foutre dans la merde de cette manière. Je refuse.

\- Au moins ton prénom. Juste histoire qu'on ait un autre rapport que chasseur à proie.

\- Ok… Je m'appelle Amélie.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Robin.

\- Bon tu m'expliques un peu plus ?

\- Oui. Je sais pas ce que tu sais sur nous, mais je suppose pas grand-chose. Bon je vais essayer de faire court. Grenoble est gouverné par un gars, qui porte le titre de Baron. Et ce gars est si fort que les vampires respectent ses règles. Même ceux qui viennent d'autre part. Et l'une des règles est que les connaissances ont la même valeur que le sang. Du coup, si tu veux, on peut négocier. Je te donne des informations, et tu m'en donnes aussi. Et on peut même négocier un peu de mon sang si tu m'aides de temps en temps.

\- Pourquoi je devrai te faire confiance ?

\- Tu ne dois pas. Mais tu peux.

\- Mouais…

\- Écoute, je te propose un truc. Je te file mon numéro, et si un jour tu considères que ma proposition t'intéresse, tu m'appelles. Comme ça tu ne prends aucun risque.

\- Ok. Ça, je veux bien"

Je lui donne alors mon numéro, puis me relève.

"Juste comme ça, mais pourquoi tu m'as agressé par contre ? Je suppose que t'avais pas juste envie d'une dose de sang.

\- Effectivement. Je voulais aussi te faire comprendre que je t'ai a l'œil, et qu'au moindre faux pas, je serai là pour te le faire regretter.

\- Ok… J'en prends note. Bon, du coup je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tôt.

\- Pffrrrr ! Au moins je t'ai pas fait perdre le sens de l'humour."

Nous nous séparons ensuite. Amélie… Bon je viens de faire exactement ce que les Anarchs ont reproché à la Camarilla de faire, et qui a terme a mené a la Seconde Inquisition, mais bon… Qui sait. Peut-être que je pourrai en tirer un avantage. Pour l'instant, je dois rentrer. Je sens que Clara va encore m'engueuler en voyant le trou dans mes habits… Mais cette fois, j'avoue le mériter.


	13. Chapitre 13: En quête d'apprentissage

Hey! Ca y est j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre entre les moments où je déménages des affaires dans mon nouvel appart et le boulot! Voila voila. Et sinon vous ça va?

* * *

Je rentre chez moi relativement tôt… Encore. J'entends un générique d'animé dans le salon. Je suppose que Clara regardais un truc a la télé ou sur son ordinateur. J'entends ensuite le son se couper, et vois Clara sortir du salon en pyjama. Elle s'arrête en me voyant avec le trou béant dans mes habits, ayant au moins pu régénérer la blessure faite par le pieu.

" Tu te souviens de l'idée géniale dont tu m'as parlé en début de semaine ?

\- Je ne dirai qu'une seule chose. Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Oui. Bon. Hein. Voilà quoi.

\- Et bien c'est très l'argumentation Robin. Je suis sûre que je devrai dire la même chose au Baron quand j'ai du retard sur mes traductions.

\- Bref, je pense que je vais demander de l'aide aux Gangrel, et chasser dangereusement uniquement si je suis accompagné.

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as eu dans le ventre, mais au moins je sais que t'as reçu du plomb dans la tête.

\- Si je sortais pas d'un combat contre une timbrée j'aurai sûrement ri.

\- Une timbrée ? Tu t'es battu contre une Malkavienne ?

\- Non, mais je crois que j'aurai préféré.

\- Bon, raconte tout à ta goule préférée.

\- C'est pas très dur, t'es ma seule goule, dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui, mais si t'en avais plus, je suis sûre que je serai ta préférée.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

\- Ah t'as décidé de regarder Kaamelott aussi ?

\- Non, mais à force que vous le fassiez Gab et toi, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude.

\- Bon, du coup, je chassais, comme d'habitude. Et quand j'ai fini de me nourrir et de nettoyer la scène de crime, y a une meuf derrière moi, dans une tenue semblable à celle d'une tagueuse, qui faisait a peu près ma taille, et qui avait des couteaux de lancer, mais en bois…

\- Stylée la meuf.

\- Non mais si tu m'interromps je peux pas finir de t'expliquer. Bref, elle m'a dit un truc genre "d'habitude tu prends moins de temps". Du coup je me suis retourné, et elle m'a attaqué. Au début je me suis dit qu'elle était suicidaire, mais en fait elle m'a lancé un de ses couteaux pas loin du cœur, et au moment où j'allais la choper et lui faire regretter son geste, elle a fait un saut acrobatique, et a atterri sur le couteau, qui du coup s'est enfoncé dans mon cœur, et du coup je me suis retrouvé paralysé.

\- Elle t'a démonté en fait.

\- Non… Enfin si… Je t'avais pas dit de pas m'interrompre ?

\- Tu l'as pas formulé comme un ordre, du coup le lien de sang m'en a pas empêché, me répond Clara.

\- Bon du coup après elle a sorti une grosse seringue, et m'as pris du sang, puis elle l'a bu.

\- Un vampire qui se fait vampiriser. C'est drôle quand même.

\- Bon tais-toi jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini s'il te plait.

\- Hmm ! Fit Clara, avec agacement.

\- Où j'en étais… À oui, elle a bu mon sang, puis elle m'a relâché. Et on a discuté un peu… Et j'ai fait exactement ce que les Anarchs ont reprochés à la Camarilla… C'est-à-dire échanger des informations à l'ennemi. Bon pas beaucoup, et c'était juste donner le nom de concepts qu'elle avait déjà découvert. Puis, je lui ai proposé qu'elle m'aide de temps en temps en échange d'un peu de mon sang. Vu qu'elle avait pas trop confiance, elle a prit mon numéro, et est partie. Et je suis rentré. Voilà.

\- Le Baron serait furieux s'il l'apprenait. Et en plus tu prévois de faire une autre goule ? Je te suffis pas c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais tu sais que tu resteras ma préférée. Et puis…

\- C'est parce que je bosse trop et que je m'occupe pas assez de toi ? Ou parce que je pique des crises quand tu te mets en danger ?

\- Je peux en placer une ou non ? C'est une accro au sang de vampire…

\- Et ?

\- Et donc ce genre de personne a tellement été exposé au sang de vampire qu'elles sont résistantes au lien de sang… Voire même immunisées parfois. Donc tu seras ma seule vraie goule. Elle, elle me rendra juste service de temps en temps.

\- Mais moi aussi je peux faire ça.

\- T'es pas une combattante…

\- Et bah je t'accompagnerai quand t'ira voir les Gangrel…

\- Hors de question !

\- Et bah je vais m'inscrire à des sports de combat…

\- Non mais y a pas besoin…  
\- Si t'as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, si.

\- Bon fais comme tu veux. Moi je vais dans ma chambre. Ne me dérange pas s'il te plait."

Je file ensuite dans ma chambre. Clara retourne devant la télé. Je décide de méditer et d'utiliser Vicissitude sur moi-même, en essayant de réduire au maximum le nombre de mouvements à faire pour faire une modification. Je me dis que si je suis assez rapide, je pourrai mieux me battre. Pendant ce temps, j'entends Clara pleurer et grommeler et faire plusieurs aller-retours entre le salon et la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les goules parfois… Surtout quand elles font des crises de jalousie qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Je finis par m'endormir vers quatre heures du matin. Je fais un rêve étrange, à propos d'une jeune ado, se trouvant dans un asile car elle peut voir les fantômes, qui se fait recueillir par une Malkavienne et un Tremere, qui l'adoptent comme leur fille après l'avoir fait sortir. Et à qui il arrive des aventures... Qu'une simple mortelle ne devrai pas vivre. Je sens qu'il s'agit d'un rêve que me donne Auspex, et pas d'un rêve lambda. Je me demande ce qu'il signifie.

Je me réveille à 21 h le lendemain. Je constate que Clara a acheté des gants de boxe et un sac de frappe. Elle a vraiment décidé d'apprendre à se battre… Vu qu'elle n'est pas très forte, je décide de l'aider à accrocher le sac de frappe au plafond de sa chambre. Je constate également dans la salle de bain qu'elle a acheté un protège-dent.

Je passe un peu de temps avec elle, pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle reste ma goule préférée, puis part vers Sassenage, une banlieue principalement Gangrel. Je commence à en chercher, mais finalement c'est un Gangrel aux cheveux longs, noirs, frisés et touffus, avec une barbe qui l'est tout autant, les yeux noirs et une voix rauque qui me trouve :

" Qui t'es ?

\- Je m'appelle Robin et…

\- Tu pues la même odeur que les geeks. Tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Je veux apprendre à me battre.

\- Sérieux, dit-il en éclatant de rire, tu t'es pris pour un Brujah ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'en suis pas un ?

\- Tu sens pas le surplus d'émotions. Non, toi tu pues comme un Tremere, ou ceux de mon clan qui ne s'intéressent qu'à l'histoire.

\- Pourtant je suis ni l'un ni l'autre, répondis-je, en me faisant des griffes façon Wolverine.

\- T'es une de ces saloperies du Sabbat ? Les Tzi-machin truc ? Ils t'ont pas appris à te battre là-bas ?

\- Disons que j'ai démissionné, et que j'étais pas très attentif.

\- Bon ça me fait une belle jambe. J'ai une petite soif à satisfaire, bonne soirée.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux me dire où je peux apprendre à me battre au moins ?

Il éclate de nouveau de rire.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un guide touristique ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir les Brujah. Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront te taper dessus si tu prends le visage de quelqu'un qu'ils aiment pas.

\- Oui fin ton clan est plus proche du mien dans la manière de se battre. Tu sais les griffes, tout ça.

\- Bah on apprend auprès des Brujah aussi, ou on déclenche des bastons de bar. Y a pas mieux pour apprendre à se battre. Enfin, je suppose que Kaya pourrati t'apprendre deux-trois truc.

\- C'est qui Kaya ?

\- Une Gangrel que je connais. Elle adore apprendre des trucs aux gens.

\- Ok, cool. Je la trouve où ?

\- Démerde-toi, t'es plus dans le monde des humains. Et par chez nous, l'entraide c'est pas le mot d'ordre. Ciao."

Bon, bah au moins j'ai un nom. Je suppose que je vais peut-être tomber dessus à un moment. Je commence à regarder les auras qui m'entoure pour trouver plus facilement les vampires. Je remarque ainsi un groupe au loin, sans trop distinguer ce qu'ils font, et les rejoint.

" Bonsoir…

\- T'es qui toi ? Tu sens pas comme nous, me dit un gars qui ressemble à un punk à chien.

\- Je m'appelle Robin. Je cherche une certaine Kaya. Vous connaissez ?

\- C'est moi, me répond une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains, aux yeux verts qui ressemblent a ceux d'un chat, et habillée comme l'étudiante intello lambda.

\- Tu ressemble pas du tout a ce que je m'imaginais.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Une sorte de racaille qui aime se battre.

\- Bah j'ai la seconde partie de la description, ça te convient ?

\- Euh…

\- Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu recherches Kaya, me dit une personne qui ressemble bien plus au cliché que je me faisais d'elle, mais avec des dents qui ressemblent plutôt a des crocs.

\- En gros je veux apprendre à me battre.

\- Et tu pouvais pas aller voir des Brujah ou déclencher des bastons de bar ? Me demande un autre punk.

\- Qui t'as parlé de moi ?

\- Un Gangrel hirsute et pas super sympa. Et pourquoi tout le monde me dit de faire ça.

\- Parce que se battre c'est une seconde nature pour eux, me répond-il.

\- Tu as surement rencontré Romain, mon sire. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi je devrai t'apprendre à te battre.

\- Euh… Parce que ton sire m'as dit que tu aimais apprendre des choses aux gens ?

\- Alors oui, mais je fais pas ça gratuitement non plus."

Je fais alors la démonstration de mes pouvoirs de Tzimisces, en prenant l'apparence de mon interlocutrice.

" Si je t'apprends à faire ça, tu m'apprends à me battre ?

\- Putain c'est dégueu, s'exclame le premier punk a chien.

\- Wow. J'ai presque l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Ok j'accepte, mais a une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Avant que tu nous interrompes, nous étions en train de nous raconter des histoires. Tu dois nous en raconter au moins une bien, et ensuite je t'apprends.

\- Très bien."

Je reprends alors mon apparence, et commence à raconter des histoires. J'étais maître du jeu lors de jeux de rôles que je faisais avec mes amis, du coup au début, j'ai raconté les aventures des groupes pour lesquels j'ai masterisé, puis j'ai fini par raconter mon entrée dans le monde des vampires. Les autres ont racontés des aventures de fous qui leur seraient arrivées, même si pour certaines j'en doute. Kaya, elle, nous raconte des anecdotes historiques assez intrigantes. (Vous saviez qu'on avait un mec dans notre armée lors de la première guerre mondiale qui s'appelait Albert Roche et qui était limite un super héros ?)

* * *

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le rêve de Robin, bah allez voir Lady Zalia, et sa fic "l'éternelle enfant" (Très bonne fic, et vu qu'elle poste des review pratiquement a chaque chapitre, je voulais la remercier, et vu que je savais pas comment, et que j'aimais bien sa fic, bah j'ai décider de lui faire un peu de pub ^^)


	14. Chapitre 14: Entrainement

Hey, voici un nouveau chapitre. Comment ça va vous? Moi ça va. J'ai enfin une situation enfin vraiment stable (en tout cas je crois, et j'espère). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kaya me donna rendez-vous le lendemain soir, dans un bar-restaurant en centre-ville, assez tôt dans la soirée. J'ai du mal à me lever tôt. Quand j'étais humain, je me levais naturellement tôt, au point que pour moi, me lever tard c'était me lever vers 8-9h. Et au début de mon vampirisme, il m'arrivait souvent de me lever avant tout le monde au fort, de même que beaucoup "d'inadaptés" selon le Sabbat. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien. Et même parmi eux, j'étais le premier lever, juste au moment où le soleil se couchait, là où les autres se levaient au mieux quand il commençait à faire sombre. Mais après quelques mois là-bas, je n'étais pas capable de me lever avant que la nuit ne soit bien entamée.

C'est en me maudissant d'avoir accepté une heure de rendez-vous très proche de mon heure de réveil que je me prépare. Étant donné qu'absolument tous les vampires à qui j'ai fait part de mon projet de m'entraîner m'ont dit de déclencher des bastons de bar, je m'attends à ce que la soirée se finisse comme cela, et m'habille alors en conséquence. Je prends ensuite le tram.

J'arrive au bar en retard d'une heure. Un bar qui comme beaucoup dans Grenoble, est sur plusieurs étages. Kaya m'attend, dans une tenue civile classique, avec toujours son air d'intello première de la classe, a l'étage du bar, un verre a la main, et s'étant rendue plus humaine grâce au sang. Le bar est presque vide, ce qui m'étonne. Kaya m'explique que ce bar n'est qu'une façade pour que les vampires puissent se réunir sans éveiller les soupçons auprès de la seconde inquisition. L'étage est réservé aux vampires, et les disciplines "trop visibles" y sont autorisées, tant qu'on fout pas trop le bordel. Elle me demande ensuite de lui en dire plus sur la Vicissitude :

" Euh… Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir bien te parler ça.

\- Bah essaye quand même. Faut que je sache ce dans quoi je m'engage avant que tu m'apprennes ça, vu que c'est ton moyen de paiement.

\- Mouais. Juste rappelle-toi que ce que je vais te raconter me vient plus de tests qu'autre choses. Un "vrai Tzimisce" pourrai surement t'en dire plus… Et te dire des choses que je ne sais pas.

\- Sauf que t'es le seul Tzimisce qui serait d'accord pour m'en parler, donc bon arrête de tourner autour du pot.

\- Bon, alors pour commencer, comme t'as pu le voir, cette discipline me permet de manier la structure de mon corps comme de l'argile.

\- Ok.

\- C'est assez coûteux en sang par contre, donc si tu veux faire un changement complet d'apparence, il vaut mieux que t'ai eu un bon repas avant, ou que t'en prévois un juste après.

\- Mais t'as eu l'air de changer d'apparence si facilement hier, et t'avais pas l'air de crever la dalle.

\- J'y viens. Les changements que tu fais sont permanents, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu les annules. Vu que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser Vicissitude pour me déguiser en femme quand je chasse, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir un corps relativement androgyne, pour que mes changements soient moins coûteux, car moins nombreux.

\- Attends, permanent comme "même en se réveillant le lendemain, c'est encore là".

\- Oui. Contrairement aux autres changements, celui-là n'est pas annulé par la malédiction vampirique.

\- Trop bien, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir une autre coupe que celle que j'ai depuis une vingtaine d'année.

\- Euh… Ok… Bref. Il se trouve que Vicissitude permet également de changer d'autre personnes. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer sur un vampire, mais pour avoir vu un autre Tzimisce faire, il semblerait que les changements ne puissent pas être modifiés par le vampire qui les a subis si son sang est plus faible que le tien.

\- Mais… C'est super puissant ça !

\- Bah pas plus que Domination quand tu y penses.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je pense pas que Domination c'est super puissant aussi ?

\- Mouais. Pas faux. Et en plus, vu que tu peux altérer les os, tu peux te faire des armes, comme des griffes par exemple. D'où le fait que je sois venu demander à des Gangrel de m'apprendre à me battre.

\- Logique.

\- Il parait que c'est pas tout, que certains arrivent a se transformer en une grosse bête de guerre, mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire, et j'ai pas envie d'aller voir quelqu'un du Sabbat pour m'apprendre.

\- Ça se comprend. Autre chose ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Bon tu m'apprends à me battre ?

\- Et bah, dit Kaya en éclatant de rire, tu perd pas de temps."

Elle finie alors son verre, et je réalise qu'il s'agit de sang. Pas étonnant, vu que le bar est en fait pour les vampires, mais surprenant quand on s'y attend pas.

" Bon si t'es pressé, on va commencer. Suis-moi."

Kaya se rend au rez de chaussé et paie sa consommation. À ma grande surprise, nous ne déclenchons pas une baston de bar, et nous dirigeons, en tram, vers une boîte de nuit. Kaya dit alors un truc qui s'apparente a un mot de passe au videur, qui la regarde de haut en bas, avant de nous accompagner vers les sous sols de la boîte. Nous nous retrouvons alors dans une salle qui ressemble a une salle d'art martiaux avec des tatamis, des bâtons de combats et un sac de frappe.

" Fait gaffe à pas trop abimer les lieux, sinon c'est toi qui paies les réparations.

\- Bordel si je m'attendais à voir ça sous une boîte de nuit, dis-je en regardant les lieux, étonné.

\- Bon, montre-moi ce que tu vaux, me dit Kaya, qui est déjà au centre des tatamis.

\- Mais je vais te blesser si je me fais une arme.

\- Tu parles trop. Viens, je t'attends.

\- Euh… Ok."

Je me fais alors sortir du bras une longue pointe en os, sortant depuis le bas de la paume de ma main gauche.

" C'est quand même vachement plus crade que nos griffe, s'exclama Kaya, en me voyant faire. Et en plus tu prends du temps que t'aura probablement pas souvent.

\- Je sais, je travaille déjà dessus."

Je fonce ensuite sur Kaya, visant un bras, afin de pas la blesser trop fort. Elle reste totalement immobile, en me regardant avec un regard qui cri : "T'as pas de couilles !" Je constate avec stupéfaction que ma pointe rebondit sur la peau de Kaya, qui me chope immédiatement le bras juste après et me fait je ne sais trop quoi, mais a la fin je suis par terre, et elle me dit :

"Je le savais que t'avais jamais vu Force d'âme en action. Et ton attaque était prévisible au possible, sans parler du fait que t'avais tellement l'air concentré sur l'attaque que t'en a oublié la défense.

\- Comment tu savais ?

\- Ta peur de me blesser, au point que t'as pas osé m'attaquer efficacement.

\- Bon ok, j'ai compris, je fais ça sérieusement."

Je tente alors de multiples assauts, mais a chaque fois, a la fin, je finis par terre et Kaya se moque de moi. D'une certaine façon, ça me rappelle mon combat contre Léa.

" T'es pas encore a fond. Une partie de toi retiens encore ses coups.

\- Oui bah j'ai pas encore l'habitude de donner des coups létaux a une personne qui veux pas ma mort.

\- Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger, répondit Kaya, en changeant ses mains en pattes humanoïdes griffues et velues.

\- Euh… Non, ça va aller. J'ai pas ta résistance…

\- Alors donne-toi a fond, sinon je rends les coups avec mes grosses pattes."

Je tente alors un autre assaut, et Kaya me saisis de nouveau pour me mettre a terre. Sauf que contrairement aux autres fois, je réussis à poser ma main droite au niveau de sa poitrine, et à utiliser Vicissitude. Kaya s'arrête alors dans son mouvement, mais contrairement aux autres personnes à qui j'ai fait subir ça, elle n'a pas une explosion de sang dans son dos. À vrai dire, bien qu'elle semble avoir un peu mal, le résultat habituel n'est clairement pas là.

"C'était quoi ça ?

\- Une technique assez violente qu'on nous apprend. Mais habituellement, la victime finit avec une explosion de sang qui part du milieu du dos, et même un vampire finit pratiquement exsangue avec ça.

\- Heureusement que j'avais la Force d'âme, sinon tu m'aurais clairement fait subir ça.

\- Hé ! C'est toi qui ma dit "donne-toi a fond", rétorquai-je, avec une imitation caricaturale de Kaya.

\- C'est vrai, mais je m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Bah maintenant tu sauras qu'il faut faire gaffe contre un Tzimisce. Bon juste, tu m'autorises à regarder les dégâts, non parce que sinon ça va rester, et ça peut t'emmerder. D'autant que si tu peux régénérer pour a peu près vivre normalement, là, ton cœur a plus la protection de tes os contre les pieux et autres saloperies qui pourrai le percer.

\- J'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux, tu peux attendre d'apprendre la Vicissitude pour te réparer toi-même, ou régénérer ça bourinement si tu as un sang plus puissant que le mien.

\- Ça serai un peu long je pense, ou trop coûteux. Aller, répare-moi."

Je range alors mon arme dans mon bras, puis j'ouvre alors la poitrine de Kaya, en essayant d'y aller le moins fort possible pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. Je constate alors que si les os se sont séparés et se sont recourbés en direction du cœur, ils n'ont bougé tout au plus d'à peine un petit millimètre. Pas assez pour blesser le cœur donc. Je remets alors en place les os de ma patiente, puis referme l'ouverture. Puis je remonte au niveau de la boîte de nuit, chasse un peu pour compenser la perte de sang, puis rentre chez moi.

Clara dort et je constate, grâce à Auspex, que le sac de frappe dans sa chambre a pris pas mal de coups. Je pars ensuite me coucher.


	15. Chapitre 15: Noël

Petit chapitre de Noël... avec une semaine de retard... Ca passe... Bon et il est court... désolé ^^'  
Sinon comment ça va vous? Vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de fin d'années? Moi j'ai passé un bon Noël, mais un mauvais nouvel an.

* * *

Je m'entraîne avec Kaya tous les soirs. Et tous les soirs, je mange les tatamis. Et tous les soirs, je constate que Clara en a mis plein la tronche à son punching ball. Et elle arrive à s'entraîner en même temps que de tenir le rythme des traductions. Comment elle fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est uniquement le pouvoir de la vitae sur les humains, où est elle le genre d'être humain capable de faire 48 h en 24 ? Enfin bon, noël fini par arriver à grand pas, et, comme toujours, je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau pour elle. Je décide de demander à Kaya de l'aide :

" J'en sais rien, je la connais pas.

\- Euh… Bah je sais pas, t'es une femme, du coup je me suis dit…

\- Que je saurai quoi lui trouver ? T'as cru que nous les filles on était comme les Malkaviens, reliées dans une sorte de conscience collective ?

\- Attend, les Malkaviens sont…

\- Oui. En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disent, mais j'ai des sources fiables qui m'ont donné l'info, donc je pense que ça doit être vrai.

\- Bon revenons en à Clara. Ça m'énerve, a chaque fois je lui offre un truc a la con, alors qu'elle m'offre toujours des trucs géniaux. Cette fois-ci, j'aimerai vraiment lui offrir un truc qui lui fait plaisir.

\- C'est ta goule non ? Bah offre lui une petite gratouille derrière la tête, et une promenade.

\- Hey, c'est pas un kleps, ni une Gangrel…

\- Je te merde.

\- J'ai le droit, t'as insulté ma goule.

\- Mouais… Cela dit, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas passé une soirée entière avec elle ?

\- Euh… Bah… Je… Suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Et bah mon idée est pas si conne alors. C'est une goule, autrement dit, pour elle t'es un peu comme son mec. Donc passe une soirée entière avec elle, et tu la rendras super heureuse.

\- Mais… Mais si ma bête se réveille, je vais la blesser ?

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, parce que tu seras prudent.

\- Bon je… En vrai l'idée est pas mauvaise, mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai faire mieux.

\- Tu y réfléchiras plus tard. Maintenant on s'entraîne."

Je ne suis pas concentré pendant l'entraînement, et je mange encore plus souvent le sol que d'habitude. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Après cet entraînement au combat, Kaya me montre avec fierté qu'elle arrive à maîtriser la base de la Vicissitude. Son enthousiasme me remonte un peu le moral. On dirait une enfant toute fière de savoir faire un "u" avec sa langue. Je rentre ensuite à la maison.

Clara m'accueille habillée en mère noël, comme à son habitude en période de fête depuis qu'elle est traductrice à temps quasi complet. Au début ça me faisait bizarre, car j'aurai jamais imaginé ça d'elle, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Nous nous couchons dans nos chambres respectives. Je m'endors en repensant à l'idée de Kaya. En me réveillant, je finis par me convaincre que c'est une bonne idée, mais qu'il manque un petit plus.

Nous arrivons au 23 décembre. Je décide de me préparer quelques réserves pour au cas où je tombe en manque de sang pendant le cadeau de Clara. Quelle chance que Gabrielle travaille dans un hôpital et peut me fournir des poches avec moins de traitements pour qu'elles restent une source de sustentation suffisante, mais avec la contrepartie de se conserver moins longtemps (ce qui n'est pas un problème dans mon cas). Clara, elle, a décidé de se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain soir, Clara me réveille, et m'offre un livre de jeu de rôle qui me faisait envie depuis quelque temps. Je lui dis alors :

"Écoute, chaque année, tu m'offres des cadeaux super, alors que moi, je t'offre des cadeaux beaucoup moins bien…

\- Mais on s'en fout, ils me plaisent tes cadeaux.

\- Peut-être mais ça m'embête un peu, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un con.

\- Mais non, je t'assure.

\- Du coup, j'ai réfléchis un peu a ce qui te ferait plaisir, et j'ai réalisé que ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas passé un moment sympa avec toi. Du coup, ce que je t'offre, c'est qu'on passe une semaine entière ensemble, où on fait tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne nous met pas en danger, et que ça respecte les règles du Baron."

Clara reste silencieuse, avec un air étonné. Le silence dure quelques minutes, durant lesquelles je me dis que mon cadeau est vraiment pourri, puis, Clara me demande :

"Vraiment tout ?

\- Euh… Ouais…

\- Oh merci ! C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu m'ais fait, me dit elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en premier ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'anime dont je t'ai parlé avant qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux de notre côté ?

\- Celui avec des pirates ninjas de l'espace qui font du kung-fu et qui doivent sauver une princesse qui est la réincarnation d'une déesse ?

\- Oui, celui-là. Je veux qu'on le regarde ensemble, enroulés dans une couverture, en buvant du chocolat chaud ! S'exclama-t-elle avec les yeux remplis d'une joie immense"

Nous passons ensuite le reste de la semaine ensemble, regardant l'anime de Clara, nous baladant en ville sous le ciel enneigé, allant voir des films sympa au cinéma, et partageant des moments me faisant prendre conscience que j'ai vraiment fait du bon boulot en remodelant le corps de Clara il y a quelques années. C'était amusant. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti revivre, oubliant pratiquement que Clara était ma goule et pas ma petite amie, et qu'une partie de ce qu'elle m'a demandé ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas liée par le sang. Nous finissons la semaine en nous promettant de refaire ça de temps à autre. C'était vraiment une super idée.


	16. Chapitre 16: Oh shit!

Salut a tous! ça faisait longtemps ^^  
J'espère que le confinement ce passe bien pour vous. Moi je bosse en télétravail (en même temps, quand t'es développeur, tant que t'as un pc et une connexion internet, tu bosse), et je vais bien. Et j'ai réussi à trouvé du temps pour écrire, du coup me voilà avec un gros chapitre ^^

* * *

Mes journées se suivent et se ressemblent, mis à part que je me débrouille de mieux en mieux en combat. Du moins... Jusqu'à cette nuit de mars.

Je chassais tranquillement, en ville. Je venais de me débarrasser de mes victimes, un petit gang qui foutait la merde, quand tout à coup, j'entends une voix dans mon dos. Un mec avec de longues griffes affutées et des yeux rouges luisant dans la nuit, et accompagné de deux personnes armées de battes de baseball en acier me dit :

"Eh, le tzim, pourquoi tu butes nos esclaves ?"

Super… Des membres du Sabbat… Moi qui pensais qu'ils s'étaient tous barré. À vu de nez, le mec griffu qui viens de parler est un Gangrel, et les deux autres doivent être des Brujahs. Calme-toi. Fais toi passer pour plus connard que tu l'es.

"Ils étaient sur mon chemin. Et j'avais soif.

\- Je laisserai pas passer ça. En plus ta tête me dit rien."

Merde… J'évite les attaques du Gangrel, c'est le plus dangereux, et essaie d'encaisser au mieux celles de ses potes, tout en essayant de m'éloigner. Tout à coup, je vois surgir une créature qui fait bien 3 m de haut de derrière eux. La bête ressemble aux loups-garous des légendes, mais avec deux cornes de bélier sur la tête. Double merde… Elle s'attaque à eux, me sortant de la merde. Je fuis aussi vite que je peux, pensant tout juste à annuler mes armes faites à la Vicissitude juste avant d'arriver dans une zone fréquentée par des mortels. Mais je me sens épié.

Je rentre dans un tram avec quelques personnes à l'intérieur. Je passe deux arrêts, puis au troisième, une jeune femme s'assoit à côté de moi. La vingtaine, cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, faisant à peu près ma taille, et ayant une silhouette athlétique. Elle porte une sorte de déguisement de démone je suppose, ou en tout cas un truc avec des… Cornes de bélier… Triple merde… J'espère que c'est un hasard. Elle me parle, à voix basse :

"Tu sais que dès que tu sors, je te tue ?"

Quadra merde… Ma bête me hurle de fuir. J'arrive à la retenir, mais non sans mal.

"Je suis pas comme eux…

\- Tu pues la corruption, moins qu'eux, mais je vais pas te laisser partir.

\- Tu peux parler, tu ressembles à une espèce de démone.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas en face d'humains, mais ne me provoque pas non plus.

\- C'est… Quelqu'un comme moi… Qui t'as fait ça ?"

La voix annonçant les arrêts indique que j'ai plus que trois arrêts pour me sortir de la merde.

" Non.

\- Tu peux pas me raconter ? De toute façon il semblerait que je peux pas t'échapper. Et je peux clairement pas t'affronter.

\- C'est de naissance.

\- Et ?

\- T'en saura pas plus.

\- Et comment tu fais pour vivre en passant inaperçu ?

\- J'ai dis que t'en saura pas plus.

\- Ah mais je dis ça pour toi. Il se trouve que j'ai le pouvoir de modeler la chair. Je pourrai te les retirer si t'as besoin.

\- Et pourquoi je ferai confiance à une sangsue ?

\- Parce que j'essaye de trouver un terrain d'entente pour pas mourir."

Deux arrêts. Elle esquisse un sourire.

"Au moins, t'es honnête.

\- J'ai pas de raisons de pas l'être.

\- Mettons que j'accepte. J'ai toujours pu régénérer des blessures, même grave, d'un vampire. En quoi ça sera différent cette fois ?

\- En gros, la régénération te permet de revenir a une forme particulière. Bah mon pouvoir me permet de changer la forme en laquelle tu vas te régénérer. Ça marche pour la régénération des vampires, donc je suppose que ça peut marcher sur toi.

\- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu va pas essayer de me la faire a l'envers.

\- écoute, connaissant mes pouvoirs, je peux te dire que là, tu t'es mise dans une situation où si je voulais te tuer, j'aurai pu le faire au moins 3 fois.

\- Mais bien sûr… Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

\- Moi aussi je ne te tuerai pas devant des mortels."

Un arrêt. Elle éclate de rire.

"Depuis quand les sangsues ont de la considération pour les humains.

\- Tu serais surprise. On est pas tous des monstres, même si "on pue la corruption" comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, la corruption de quoi ?

\- Du Ver. Écoute, au moins tu auras égaillé ma soirée donc je vais t'expliquer un peu pourquoi on vous chasse. Vous êtes des agents du Ver, une entité destructrice. Et notre rôle est de protéger Gaïa de lui.

\- Gaïa ? La terre ? J'ai toujours trié mes déchets moi.

\- Je te parle pas que de ça. Et même si vous êtes pas prioritaire par rapports à d'autres agents plus dangereux, on peut pas vous laisser partir.

\- J'ai entendu des histoires de lupins et de vampires qui coopéraient pourtant.

\- Toutes les sangsues ne sentent pas le Ver. Avec celles-là, on peut négocier."

Terminus. Une voix nous demande de descendre. Quinta merde… Elle se lève en premier, et nous sortons du tram. Elle se retourne vers moi avant que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

"Une dernière volonté ?

\- Écoute on a bien ri, et on a discuté. Tu préfères pas qu'on en reste là, et tout se passe bien pour tout le monde ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bon. Allons dans un endroit où personne nous verra, et laisse-moi au moins me donner la possibilité de me battre avant.

\- Ça je peux l'accepter."

Nous nous rendons dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je fais sortir une pique de mon bras gauche, et la lupine me laisse même la tailler en lame. Elle prend à nouveau sa forme de monstre poilu et griffu.

Alors que nous allions commencer à nous mettre méchamment sur la gueule, une sorte de liquide verdâtre jailli d'un recoin directement sur la lupine. Elle hurle de douleur et fume. Ça pue. De l'acide. Une silhouette vaguement humaine sort d'un recoin et dit :

"Tu n'aurais pas dû t'aventurer seule ici."

Elle émet un grognement rageur, et essaye de se retourner vers la chose. Cette dernière lui crache à nouveau le liquide sur ses jambes. Elle tombe à genou.

"Les garous sont vraiment débiles. Tu aurais dû fuir tant que tu le pouvais."

Je devrai fuir. Mais je ne peux pas. Une part de moi me dit de la sauver… J'approche de la chose qui ferait passer un Nosferatu pour un canon de beauté, discrètement. Alors qu'elle fanfaronne, ne faisant pas attention à moi, je lui plante ma lame entre les omoplates, et lui dit :

"Elle n'est pas seule.

\- Que… Mais pourquoi tu fais ça. On est dans le même camp !

\- Certainement pas."

Je sors ma lame de son corps, puis, je lui tranche la tête.

Je m'approche alors de la lupine, qui prend une forme intermédiaire entre sa forme bestiale et sa forme humaine.

"Merci… Mais… J'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Mais bien sûr. J'aurai dû fuir tiens, comme ça j'aurai pu rentrer chez moi sans blessures. Je suppose que tu veux donc qu'on se batte malgré ce que tu viens de prendre dans ta gueule.

\- Non… Je… J'arrive pas à me relever… Tu peux m'aider… S'il te plait.

\- Tu veux que je t'amène à l'hôpital ?

\- Non ça va aller. Quelques jours de repos, et je serai sur pied."

**Tue-la**. Ma bête se réveille. _Non, je ne la tuerai pas._ **Pourquoi ?** _Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre._

Je rengaine ma lame, et je la relève. Si le premier jet ne lui a pas trop fait de dégâts, le second à bien rongé sa chair. Jusqu'à l'os par endroit.

"Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

\- Bien sûr."

Je la lâche, avant de la voir s'effondrer au sol a nouveau.

"Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

\- Tu devrais fuir. J'allais te tuer.

\- Si je le faisais, je serai le monstre que tu pensais que j'étais.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'on peut négocier avec des sangsues même quand elles sentent le Ver.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. En attendant, où est ce que tu habites ?"

Elle me donne son adresse, c'est à Eybens… Super loin de chez moi donc. J'appelle Clara, et je lui dis que j'arriverai plus en retard que d'habitude. Elle me demande ce qu'il se passe, inquiète, et je lui réponds qu'elle le saura quand je serai rentré.

La lupine reprend alors une forme humaine, et je récupère ses habits, qu'elle a laissé sur le côté avant le combat, et les lui met. Ça cache un peu ses blessures.

Je la porte alors sur mon dos, et nous prenons un bus. Je la mets à une place à côté de moi. Puis, je lui demande :

"Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Inès.

\- Moi c'est Robin. Dis moi, maintenant que nous en sommes à passer quelques minutes de plus ensemble, si tu me parlais de tes cornes.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré de profiter de la situation comme ça.

\- Hé, je ne fais que chercher un moyen de discuter et de te faire oublier la douleur.

\- C'est… Disons que j'ai une malformation. Et que mes semblables se foutent de ma gueule à cause de ça, ou me traite comme de la merde.

\- Je réitère ma proposition de te les retirer.

\- Et avoir une trace de la corruption sur moi ? Tu rêves.

\- Je peux te faire passer ça pour une torture de la part d'une méchante sangsue. Et vu que ça peut être assez douloureux, ça serai même pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- On verra.

\- Tu veux mon numéro pour pouvoir m'en parler si tu te décides ?"

Nous échangeons nos numéros, puis Inès me dit que pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvée la mise et de l'avoir aidée, elle n'essaiera pas de me tuer si on se recroise. Je l'aide à s'allonger sur son lit une fois chez elle. Je rentre ensuite chez moi, et me fait passer un savon par Clara quand je lui raconte ma nuit.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Ghess who's back

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi j'ai toujours un emploi du temps chaotique qui fait que je poste rarement (comme vous pouvez le constater). Et a part que j'ai du passer un test covid (c'est vraiment pas agréable) ça va. (vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai pas.)

Bref, la dernière fois, Robin avais vu sa vie défiler environ 5 fois en une nuit, arrivera-t-il à mieux s'en sortir cette fois ci?

* * *

Le lendemain, Kaya remarque que je suis plus agressif dans nos entraînements. Je lui explique que j'ai été attaqué par des membres du Sabbat, malgré le fait qu'ils soient censés s'être tous barrés au moyen orient, mais j'omets ma rencontre avec Inès.

Le fait d'avoir rencontré le Sabbat obsède mes pensées. Plusieurs semaines plus anodines passent après ma rencontre avec Inès. Plusieurs semaines où je cherche des infos sur les agents du Sabbat. Plusieurs semaines qui ne donnent rien. Plusieurs semaines où ma bête a failli prendre le contrôle à chaque échec.

Une nouvelle journée où je m'endors. Je fais un étrange rêve. Je vois une bête immonde, de près de 3 m de haut, ressemblant à une sorte de démon humanoïde à la peau pâle, chitineuse, et suintant un liquide noir. Ça ressemble à la forme de Zulo de certains Tzimisces. Elle a des doigts griffus, griffes se terminant comme une sorte de tourbillon de chair et d'os, et deux cornes. La créature s'adresse à moi, avec une voix profonde, dérangeante mais familière :

" Tu as échoué. Ton amie va mourir car tu es un échec. Tu vas mourir car tu es un échec. Tu es faible. Nous t'aurions rendu fort, mais tu as préféré la faiblesse. Et tu n'es même pas capable d'être humain. Même ça tu l'as échoué."

Je me réveille avec un hoquettement de peur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Il fait à peine nuit. J'essaye de reprendre mon calme. Je me fais appeler. Un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je décroche.

"A… Allo ?

\- Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Me demande une voix féminine.

\- Ta voix me dit quelque chose, mais je vois pas.

\- La meuf aux cheveux roses qui t'as botté le cul.

\- Amélie ! J'avais fini par croire que tu avais décidé d'oublier mon existence.

\- On en reparlera peut-être une autre fois. J'ai besoin de tes connaissances.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires sur un groupe de vampire.  
\- Évitons de parler de ça par téléphone.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. On se donne rendez-vous quelque part ?

\- Pourquoi pas ton coin de chasse préféré, me dit-elle.

\- Mouais. On se retrouve à l'entrée d'Échirolles côté Grenoble, à minuit.

\- A tout à l'heure."

J'enregistre le numéro dans mon téléphone, puis je pars de chez moi. J'évite de mettre au courant Clara. Elle va encore se faire un sang d'encre pour probablement pas grand-chose. Pendant le trajet, en tram, je repense à ce rêve.

"Prochain arrêt : Grand place" La voix informatique de l'annonceur du tram me rappelle à mes sens.

Je descends. Amélie m'attend à l'arrêt. Elle a le même type de tenue assez atypique que la dernière fois. Une tenue de sport noire, avec un t-shirt, des lunettes noires, une bombe de peinture et des couteaux en bois à la ceinture et un sac à dos. Je note cependant qu'elle n'a pas de masque cette fois-ci.

" Re.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques à quoi sert tout cet attirail.

\- C'est pas toi qui me disais qu'à Grenoble, l'information était une monnaie ? Je t'expliquerai en échange du coup de main que je voulais te demander.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, si tu pouvais éviter à l'avenir de parler de ce genre de sujet au téléphone.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on tient à ce que les gens ne sachent pas qu'on existe. Et figure-toi que pister un téléphone, c'est pas difficile.

\- Mouais. J'y penserai si je dois négocier avec un vampire.

\- Heureusement qu'il est tard et qu'il y a plus ou moins personne qu'en à quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'on dit ici, parce que même principe, tant qu'on est pas dans un endroit sûr, essaye de parler du sujet de manière détournée.

\- Bon d'accord. On va aller dans un coin encore moins fréquenté qu'un arrêt de tram d'un centre commercial la nuit alors."

Nous allons dans un bâtiment en cours de construction. Nous montons sur son toit, puis Amélie se retourne vers moi, et me dit :

"Au moins ici, on devrait être tranquille.

\- Bon. Quel groupe de vampire t'as fait m'appeler.

\- Ce groupe... "

Elle sort des photos de son sac, et une lampe torche. Je décline poliment la lampe, Auspex me permettant de voir suffisamment bien. Je regarde alors les photos. Ça ressemble à des clichés d'une dizaine de Sabbatiques en train de faire des rituels.

"Où t'as chopé ça?

\- Lors d'un repérage. Y avait du grabuge, je suis aller voir. J'ai vu plusieurs vampires en train de foutre un bordel monstre. Je les ai suivis discrètement, et j'ai vu ce genre de chose. J'ai pensé à t'appeler, mais j'ai préféré d'abord prendre deux trois photos. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple qu'une description.

\- Tu prends de gros risques, tu sais ?

\- Tu veux dire comme la fois où je t'ai botté le cul ?

\- Ces vampires sont bien plus dangereux que moi. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, je veux que tu me dises où tu as pris ces photos, et quand ?

\- A Échirolles, e peine quelques semaines. D'ailleurs ils étaient 15 au début, puis 3 ont disparu peu de temps avant que je prenne la première photo.

\- Oui je pense savoir ce qu'ils sont devenu…

\- Sérieux ? Bon dit moi tout.

\- Tu crois aux loups-garous ?

\- Attend tu veux dire que vous êtes pas la seule saloperie à exister pour de vrai ?

\- Non. Y a aussi des loups-garous, et paraît même que les fantômes aussi existent.

\- Oh putain…

\- Bah figure-toi qu'ils se sont fait tuer par un loup-garou… Et j'ai failli me faire buter aussi cette nuit là.

\- Comment t'as fait pour survivre ?

\- La chance. Une chance insolente même.

\- Bon. Revenons en au sujet initial, s'exclama Amélie. Ces gars, c'est qui ?

\- Des membres du Sabbat. T'en a sûrement déjà rencontré des comme eux, surtout si tu connais les tzimisces.

\- Tu me refais le topo, dans le doute ?

\- En gros c'est des monstres sanguinaires doublés de fanatiques religieux. Ils te recrutent en te mettant un coup de pelle derrière la nuque et te transforment. Ensuite, ils t''enterrent avec d'autres victimes, et quand tu te réveilles, tu es en proie à la soif et à la peur. Tu cherches à sortir. Et quand tu sors, tu es près d'une ville, et tu commets tes premiers meurtres. Ensuite ils se présentent comme des sauveurs et essayent de d'endoctriner.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

\- C'est parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai pu m'enfuir avec d'autres personnes, et un sacré coup de chance. Maintenant que j'y pense… Je crois qu'entre ça, toi, le loup-garou, et d'autres coups de chances que j'ai eu, je dois avoir le cul tellement bordé de nouilles que je chie des pâtes en continu.

\- Bon. Ok. Tu peux me dire quoi d'autre sur eux.

\- Ils ont la quasi-exclusivité en termes de représentation de deux pouvoirs. Le mien, Vicissitude, qui permet de sculpter la chair, et l'Obténébration, qui permet de sculpter les ténèbres. Et ils ne sont pas aussi sympa que moi et d'autres vampires…

\- Genre non seulement ils demandent pas la permission pour te sucer mais en plus ils ne te disent pas merci ?

\- Non. Plutôt dans le genre on tue d'abord, et on négocie que si on y arrive pas. Disons que pour eux, être humain est une faiblesse, il faut être des monstres. Et pour eux, t'es au mieux un steak sur pattes.

\- Su-per. Est-ce que tu m'aiderais à les chasser ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais on peut clairement pas faire ça seul, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

\- Pas de soucis. Je suis équipée. On commence ça quand tu veux.

\- Et bien, rassemble deux-trois potes. Bon, maintenant, tu m'expliques à quoi sert tout ton attirail ?"

Amélie sort ouvre son sac en grand, puis me dit :

"Fil de pêche au gros, dit-elle en sortant une bobine d'un fil épais. Ça se voit pas trop, et si tu tends ça dans un couloir, et si t'es face à un vampire qui cours vite, il se coupe en deux. On peut aussi s'en servir comme déclencheur de pièges.

\- Certains vampires ont la peau dure, t'es sûre que ça marche contre eux ?

\- Je n'affirme rien que je n'ai pas testé. Feux d'artifices, dit-elle en sortant à nouveau l'objet de son sac. À utiliser pour déstabiliser un vampire, ou comme dernier recours pour repousser un vampire trop puissant.

\- Je vois. Et les lunettes noires ? Dans la nuit ça doit pas aider.

\- J'y viens. Les lunettes noires je les couple à des écouteurs avec la musique à fond. Ça donne un air cool, et ça empêche les hypnotiseurs de faire de la merde avec ton cerveau.

\- C'est pas con.

\- Bombes de peintures phosphorescente. Ça c'est probablement l'outil le plus pratique. Quand tu sais que le vampire peut disparaître, t'en passe autour de toi quand t'as un doute… Et aussi quand ce connard décide de disparaître sous tes yeux. Ça a tendance à le faire réapparaitre, et tant qu'il lave pas, il brille, et peut plus disparaître.

\- Attend, comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que même si moi je pouvais pas le voir, les caméras, elles, elles le pouvaient. J'ai donc fait des tests avec… Disons un cobaye désigné volontaire. Il a fini par m'expliquer comment fonctionnait le pouvoir… Et en échange, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances.

\- T'es glauque comme meuf en fait.

\- Dit-il en ayant comme stratégie de chasse de se transformer en appât à violeurs avant de tuer tout ce qui fait l'erreur de tomber dans le piège.

\- Vu sous cet angle…

\- Seringue bricolée. Ça j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer à quoi elle sert.

\- T'as pas peur des effets secondaires ? Je veux dire, le sang de vampire, c'est pas aussi anodin que l'eau.

\- Vu les avantages que ça me procure, non, j'ai pas peur. C'est entre autre ce qui m'aide à utiliser mon dernier outil : Les couteaux de lancer en bois. Un humain normal aurait du mal à les lancer avec assez de force pour que ça passe ta cage thoracique et que ça se plante dans ton cœur. Mais grâce au sang vampirique, et un peu d'entrainement, je peux faire des trucs comme ça."

Nous continuons de discuter techniques de chasses pendant quelques heures, en dérivant un peu sur d'autres sujets. Puis nous finissons par nous séparer. Nous convenons d'un rendez-vous où elle amènera des amis chasseurs à elle, afin de réfléchir à un plan d'action.


End file.
